Secrets
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: 'What do you want'What'What do you want Brooke? Not what Quinn wants or Felix or anyone. What do you want'I-I don't want to be broken anymore or looked at as broken. I just..I want to disappear.'Ok,'he smiled'But only if you let me disappear with you'
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary**

_**It was an accident. They swear it was, they didn't mean to kill him. But they did and now they have to do the last thing they wanted to ever and move to a small town. It's a little scary living your life with a secret no one knows about. Knowing that with one slip of the tongue your whole life can crash around you. But what's the scarcest is falling in love for the first time and having someone keep you from being able to be with them, falling in love all over again with someone you swore you never would again and finding sometimes an accident can ruin everything.**_

* * *

_They stood still in the dark cold room. Just staring at it. Could they even call it an it. It was a person, a real living breathing thing but it wasn't breathing anymore._

_"Natilley what did I do?" her voice cracked as her body shivered. The room really wasn't that cold, being it was the summer and they were close to the beach, but her body was still shaking. Everything was shaking and she was more than sure if her best friend wasn't holding her arm right now she would crumple to the ground like a house of cards._

_"Nothing…" Quinn shook her head knowing her best friend was scared if she called her by her real name, "Sky look at me," she ordered but her friend stood still, "Damn it Brooke look at me!" she yelled grabbing her chin and yanking her eyes away from the scene. "You did nothing. It was an accident," she told her but her best friend's hazel eyes looked back at the motionless figure on the bed._

_"An accident," she whispered wishing she could do this whole night over. That she didn't come to this party, didn't drink too much and didn't let this guy lead her up to a bedroom. Cause if none of that happened, then this wouldn't have happened._

_"Yes and accident and we are going to fix it._"

* * *

"Sky hurry your skinny ass up!" Quinn called for her friends as she put on her clothes for the day. Quinn Natilley James is your typical teenager. With her 5'5" stature and small frame the eighteen year old beauty was half of the most popular girls in school. She was gorgeous, it was known, her perfectly back from the beach tan and her gorgeous brown hair that just seemed to shine in the light and grey eyes that people looked in and wished they could read her, but you can't. There is only one person who can read anything on Quinn's mind and that's the person heading down the stairs.

"I'm coming damn," Brooke growled running down the stairs fixing her top. Brooke Penelope Davis or Sky as many people call her was the second half of the best friend duo. Her long brown locks flowing like silk down her back stopping at just below her shoulders, her dark hazel eyes that people swore held so much mystery. "Why is bitch being a Tilley this morning?" Brooke questioned feeling like this was the fifteenth time her best friend yelled at her since she woke up.

"Because we are late as always. Plus I didn't get my bitch nickname for baking cookies for the homeless," she smirked grabbing her book bag throwing it over her right shoulder.

"And I didn't get tease for sleeping with the school," Brooke smirked back getting an eye roll for her best friend.

"Nope just for teasing the hell out of them and then only screwing Felix."

"Tilley!" she shrieked slapping her best friend on the arm as they rounded the corner to Quinn's car. Quinn or Tilley as she goes by more with friends moved when she turned sixteen. She use to live in a small town of North Carolina until stuff went down she still hates to talk about. After begging her parents to let her leave she moved to California where her mom's cousin lived and quickly made best friends with Brooke.

No one really knew about her past life but her best friend whose famous line is _'forget the past look to the future keep your head high and shoot for the stars,'_ hence why Quinn has nicknamed her Sky. Yet when she moved Quinn changed herself, she changed her name on all the records to go by her middle name and changed her thoughts on life completely. The once sweet shy girl became the person she was today. A little bitchy, a little cold hearted and a lot closed off to the world.

Brooke however was a little bit of the old Quinn/Tilley. She though had her bitch side also has her softer side. The side that really doesn't get shown much but does and when people see it it's amazing. Her parents are never around which explained her closed off side and the fact she trust no one added to it. The relief she felt when her best friend moved in next door two years ago was something no one got since Brooke understood Quinn like no one else.

Best friends, always together, nothing could tear them apart. Every day at school you saw the pair, every weekend at parties you saw the pair and when there was some game whether football, baseball, or anything again you saw the pair.

"What did I lie?" Quinn asked kinking her eyebrow at her best friend as she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school. Quinn knew Brooke would just roll her eyes at that question. They don't lie to each other, maybe everyone else, maybe to their other friends, their families and occasionally their boyfriends but to each other. Never.

"Shut up…" Brooke mumbles staring out the car window.

"Point one to Tilley," Quinn laughed spinning her dial on the radio blaring the music as they headed to school.

* * *

One doesn't really enjoy the whole high school experience. Like even the people who pretend to love it actually hate it and Quinn and Brooke were no different. They were the most popular girls in school that was just how it was but doesn't mean they enjoyed it. Truth was you rarely found the girls in a classroom mainly because they felt they didn't have to go. Instead you would catch them in the court yard, chilling in Quinn's car, or the gym. Really anywhere that wasn't where they were supposed to be.

"Party Friday we going or not?" Quinn asked as she opens up her locker.

"Whose party?" Brooke asked as she flipped open her cell phone texting their other friend Ella. Ella they have both known for years, she used to complete the threesome until Ella became…well not sure what she became but other than the every now and then text they don't hang out.

"Umm…I think its Johnny's this weekend," Quinn shrugged knowing she isn't going unless Brooke is.

"Sure nothing else to do," Brooke shrugged shutting her phone then slightly tensioning when two arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered in her ear biting on her earlobe and Brooke just pulled herself away from him. "What is wrong with you?" Felix asked once again annoyed his girlfriend is giving him the look that she wants to stab him.

"I told you Felix I'm pissed at you," Brooke reminded him as Quinn just reopened her locker so it didn't look as she was listening to the conversation.

"What did I do now?" Felix asked falling against the locker rolling his eyes yet again at his girlfriend's dramatics.

"I don't know maybe doing body shots off the _entire_ cheerleading squad has something to do with it."

"Brooke I said I was sorry. It wasn't even a big deal it was just a few body shots not like I had sex with any of them," Felix smiled a little giving her his best innocent face. Quinn rolled her eyes knowing her best friend is about to let him get away with it again. Brooke always lets him get away with everything he does. "You know I love you," he smiled reaching for his girlfriend's hand pulling her back to him. "You're my girlfriend none of the dumb shit I do is going to change the fact I love you."

"I know," Brooke sighed picking at his shirt. "I love you too."

"I'm going to class," Quinn growled a little slamming her locker once again. What is wrong with her best friend? Felix is nothing but a cheating ass who gets away with it all the time because he gives Brooke his little I love you please forgive my stupid shit and she takes him back. That doesn't work for her, she doesn't forget that easy.

"_And saying sorry doesn't change a thing to me! You can say sorry all damn day and it doesn't change anything!" she yelled ripping up another picture and throwing it in the trash, "Sorry doesn't take back what happened," she frowned as the tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek._

"_How about I didn't do it?" he asked walking up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What about that? Does that change anything?" he begged pulling her into him as she stood crying._

"_I don't believe you. She wouldn't lie about that, she is my friend," she shook her head wiggling out of his arms but he yanks her back into him hard._

_"And I'm your boyfriend who loves you!"_

"Morning," she heard pulling her out of her thoughts as he kisses her cheek then taking the seat in front of her.

"Hey David," she smiled a little yet still clearly frowning. David was great to her, he treated her pretty well but at the end of the day her mind would still travel across the country to _him_ and what he was doing. "You going to Johnny's party?" she asked trying to get back her smile.

"No I think I am going to skip. You know that really isn't my thing," David shrugged pulling out his notebook to copy the notes and Quinn nodded knowing that's true.

"Felix stop…" Brooke giggled some pushing her boyfriend away from her as he starts to attack her neck. "Baby we are in the middle of the hallway."

"Well we are in the middle of the hallway and at school so maybe these kids might actually learn something they can use in life," Felix shrugged making Brooke laugh more before slamming his lips into hers. "What you doing tonight? You want to come over?"

"I'm going to a party with Tilley," Brooke told him as she ran her hands through his dark hair and frowns a bit when he stops kissing her.

"Whose?" he asked not at all happy his girlfriend going to some party without even asking him first.

"Johnny's."

"No you're not going there," Felix pretty much ordered.

"Umm yes I am. Quinn asked I said yes and I'm going," Brooke told him pushing him off her and fixing her shirt.

"No you're not," Felix repeated grabbing her wrist tight slamming her back up against the locker behind them.

"Ouch Felix let go," she squirmed but his grip just tightens on her wrist.

"You're not going Brooke," he again told her.

"Yes!" she growled back once again shoving him off her. "I am going so get the hell over it. Better yet just don't talk to me," she told him rubbing her sore wrist as she walked down the hall to class.

"Tilley," Quinn heard and her head flies up to look at her best friend standing in the doorway and knowing the look she was giving. "Come here," Brooke ordered and with a quick kiss on the cheek to David she grabbed her stuff and follows.

"What?" Quinn asked as they start walking back out of the class and down the hall towards the gym.

"I don't want to go to class today and you have that look so I know you don't either," Brooke shrugged pushing open the gym doors and towards the exit where their cars are.

"Brooke you ok?" Quinn asks noticing the look on her best friend's face.

"Yeah I'm fine," Brooke told her pulling her sleeves down over her hands before looping her arm through her best friend's. "So what are we going to wear to this party?"

* * *

**So this is a new story I have stuck in my head that I can't get out! I'm a little stuck on my whole Best Friend Little Story and since I love Clay and Quinn and Brucas I thought about making this story. It's really different than any story I have written and I would like all your thoughts if I should continue.**

**So please Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke stood in the crowded house looking for her best friend. The party they were at wasn't really her thing. The kids were mostly high, if not high drunk and the smell of weed was overbearing. She hated that smell and someone around her was almost sweating it.

She hadn't talked to Felix since their fight at school and she didn't care too. The bruises on her wrist were turning a pretty purple and she had to make sure her outfit tonight covered them. She was trying to hide them from Quinn knowing that if she saw she would go into freak/bitch mood. Giving her the 'leave him, you can do better,' line. Yeah ok maybe she could find better, find someone to treat her better but she really had been with him so long she didn't really know how to handle not being with him.

"Hello gorgeous." The drunken slur and smell of beer whispered over her shoulder making her cringe.

"Hi." She mumbled over the rim over her cup not caring to look at him. She didn't need to see who it was; she didn't need to turn around to see the person trying to hit on her because it was always the same. The guys were always the same and being as she wasn't ever going to cheat on Felix she didn't need to even look.

"Want to dance?" He questioned placing his hand on her hip making her take a step so it dropped.

"No." was the simple answer that formed and it was almost rehearsed. Brooke was so use to this, the getting hit on and her answer 'no' now seemed almost robotic to these guys.

"Awe why not?" he pouted stepping around so he was now in front of her. He actually took her by surprise. He was attractive in that whole bad boy thing going on. He was far from her type with his eyebrow piercing, his shaggy black hair covering over his piercing blue eyes that seemed to burn through her. Yet he was still attractive somewhat.

"Because I don't want too." She told him again as he took a step closer so she was up against the wall behind her.

"Why don't I," he got a devilish smile as he placed his hand on hers that was holding onto her cup, "Get you another drink? Then we see about that dance." The no name offered.

Brooke opened her mouth to yet again tell him no but as she did the vibrating in her pocket stopped her. It was a text from Felix and though she thought it would be a sweet apology like she normally got she scoffed at his message.

'_When you and Quinn stop being sluts come over here. I'm on my way to a good drunken state and if you don't come I will find someone else._'

"You know what." Brooke slammed her phone shut sliding it back in her pocket, "Another drink sounds fabulous."

* * *

Quinn fiddled with her phone as she watched the water crash. The warm breezy felt good against her skin and the smell of salt water she inhaled made her smile. It made her think about home, she missed home, she missed it so much sometimes and it really sucked she couldn't enjoy the perfection of the beach because it always made her mind wander back to home, to _him_.

_Flashback_

"_Don't!" Quinn squealed as she ran along the beach avoiding the grasp of her boyfriend who was trying so desperately to get her in the cold water._

"_Baby why do you come to the beach if you never get in?" he questioned reaching for her again but she just jumped passed him one again._

"_Because the beach is warm and the water is cold!" She informed him but still laughing. She loved days like this, days of spending the whole night before making love to the boy she loved, waking up in said boy's arms and then coming to the beach where they spent the whole time playing in the sand. Days like this were perfect._

"_Ok, ok I won't push you in the cold water." He gave her a half sided grin and she raised her eyebrow at him not so sure if she believed him or not, "Come here." He reached for her hand and after hesitantly she slipped her small hand in his bigger one as he pulled her into him, "However I didn't say I wouldn't carry you into it." He smirked sweeping her up into his arms before she could object or fight him off._

"_No, no please it's so cold!" She squirmed in his arms, clinging tight onto his neck as he stepped into the water._

"_Baby girl you keep moving I will drop you in it." He laughed as she stopped moving burring her face in his neck like it would stop the water she was about to feel, "Ok 1…" he counted down as she arched her body in his arms like she was climbing up him._

"_Please..."_

"_2…" he bent his knees as he watched a big wave forming in the distance._

"_It's going to be cold!" She cried feeling already the water that was splashing as he moved in it._

"_3!" he yelled as he jumped into the wave taking them both under. _

_The water was just as cold as she thought and as they wrestled under the water she almost didn't care. His arms pulled her into him and the warmth of his body was enough for her._

"_Now was it really that bad?" he asked as they swam up the edge of the beach laying on the shore as the water rushed over them._

"_Yes it was." She told him in a matter of fact tone as she wiggled her body up his so she was lying on top of him, "But since I was with you its ok." She smiled tucking a stand of hair behind her ear leaning down and capturing his lips._

"_I love you." He whispered pulling out of their kiss and pulling a piece of wet hair off her face, "God I am so in love with you."_

_Quinn smiled at the perfection beneath her. They really didn't come better than this, then him. He was the definition of the perfect boyfriend and she was lucky to call him hers, "I love you too." She smiled running her hand through his wet hair, "Can't really picture my life with you not in it."_

"_Well good," he smiled flipping them over in the sand holding onto her chin giving her a soft kiss, "Because you are stuck with me."_

_Flashback Over_

"God…" She shook her head of it all opening her eyes annoyed it was blurred with tears. She shouldn't call she knew she probably shouldn't but it had been forever and before she knew it she had the phone in hand, number dialed and the ring echoed from the other line.

"_Hello?" the tired voice answered with a yawn blinking a view times to wake up._

"Hey," Quinn's voice cracked missing the voice on the other line, "It's me."

* * *

"Come on." Darren, Brooke found to be his name begged as she started to move away from him.

"No." She told him but this time when she said it she wasn't annoyed, this time she was a little drunk and it came out a laugh as she tossed the cup on the counter, "I'm tired I don't want to dance anymore."

"Well how about I get you another beer?" he offered but again she shook her head no.

"I am already seeing double. I think a beer is the last thing I need." She told him running her hand through her hair that felt sweaty, "I'm just going to..." She started but stumbled some thanking Darren when he caught her, "Thanks but I am going to find my Tilley and I am heading home." She said trying to stand up to move again but got dizzy, "God my head is killing me." She slurred taking a few steps then falling into the wall.

"Why don't you lie down for a few minutes? There is a room just upstairs and I will find your Tilley whatever that is." He told her and Brooke slowly nodded as he took her by the arm walking her up the stairs.

"God my head has never felt like this before." She mumbled sitting on the bed closing her eyes tight feeling sick, yet tired at the same time.

"Well you did drink me under the table." He chuckled walking over shutting the door and locking it.

"Yeah but I didn't think it was that much." She widened her eyes feeling sick when she felt him sit next to her on the bed. Any movement made her feel sick, made her just want to throw up right there, "What are you doing?" she asked pulling away as he started to kiss her neck, "Stop." She cringed pulling away from him but he moved closer.

"You're so hot you know that." He told her running his hand up under her skirt.

"Stop it ok!" She told him again fighting to get his hand to get it away from her, "Seriously stop!' she panicked as she struggled to get off the bed. However once she did he grabbed onto her hand yanking her back down and rolling over on top of her, "Get off me!" She cried as tears trickled from her eyes, "Please get off of me." She begged hating that her voice cracked and that her throat felt like it was closing up.

"You really are a tease." He grunted her in ear as he ripped her shirt and started kissing up her chest biting her as he did, "I spent the whole night with you and I think I deserve something out of it!" He ripped at her skirt slipping his hand in the front.

"Help me!" she yelled yet the words didn't come out as his hadn't clamped down over her mouth. She bit down on his hand, wiggled around underneath him, did anything she could to get him off her; to get him away from her but it didn't seem to help. He didn't seem to stop. Her body was almost feeling numb, her vision going from fuzzy to clear and her whole body felt dirty as his hands roamed over her.

She wanted out, she wanted to close her eyes and not be here, she wanted to be anywhere but here. However no matter how tight she squeezed her eyes shut, how much she prayed to be somewhere else when she opened her eyes he was there and when she felt him undoing his jeans she knew what was about to happen. She knew what he was about to do.

"Someone help me!" She begged yet it came across more as a whisper over the loud music in the dark room.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I know it's late. I didn't mean to wake you up." Quinn apologized feeling guilty knowing it being almost 4 here and it being 1 back home.

"_No, no you didn't. I just crawled into bed._"

"You're such a liar." Quinn laughed but glad for it since she did want to talk, "I miss you Hales."

"_I miss you too Quinn." She smiled missing her sister really more than anything, "How are you?"_

"I'm ok.' She shrugged, "How are you and Nathan? Is he still treating you right?" She questioned but knowing the answer to that question. Nathan was crazy over her little sister. Somehow sweet little Haley James tamed the senior playboy.

"_He is amazing to me._" _Haley smiled over at her boyfriend who was sleeping next to her, "Never been happier Quinn."_

"I'm glad Hales." Quinn smiled truly happy for her sister as she picked at a piece of wood on the deck she was on. A silence fell over them as Quinn thought. Thought about her life, thought about her family back home, thought about everything.

"_You going to ask or you just want me to tell you this time?_" _Haley teased breaking the silence knowing her sister only called late in the night was because her mind was wondering back to a certain boy._

"Not going to ask because I don't want to know." Lie. Both knew it was a lie; of course she wanted to know, "I mean he doesn't wonder about me so why should I wonder about him."

"_Because we both know he wonders about you._" _Haley told her hearing her sister sigh on the other line, "How is David?" she asked knowing Quinn didn't want to talk about it._

"Still not him." She let out with a dry laugh, "God Haley I am so screwed up! I have David but am mad he isn't like someone who cheated on me!"

"_You're not messed up Quinn." Haley told her shaking her head not letting her sister know she still doubted the cheating rumor, "You're just a James." She teased thanking when she heard her sister let out a laugh. It was a hurt laugh she knew but it was a laugh._

"You're right I am a James._" _She agreed, "When did you become so much smarter than me little sister?"

"_Oh sweetie I have always been so much smarter._" _Haley laughed, "Its late Quinnie get some sleep and call me tomorrow ok."_

"Ok." She whispered staring off at the ocean, "I miss you."

"_I miss you too._" _She frowned wishing her sister was closer, "Love you big sister."_

"Love you too. Bye Haley Bob." She said hearing her sister say bye before hanging up. Staring at the water a little longer she ignored the part of her inside screaming to call him and heading inside to find her best friend so she could go home.

* * *

It hurt less if she didn't fight with him. She felt less if she didn't shove him because when she shoved him he would shove harder into her or bit down on her somewhere. She could feel the blood on her lip where he bit her the last time she shove him; she tasted it when it slipped passed her lips into her mouth.

Nothing had ever hurt as bad as this did. Of course Felix had been rough with her sometimes but he never put fear in her like this. He never bit her, shoved in her when she begged him to stop. He never slapped her across the face when she bit hard on his neck he never did any of this and it hurt.

She thanked and cursed the alcohol in her. Thanked that it made her feel numb, made her feel as if it wasn't happening just a bad dream. She cursed it for drinking so much. She cursed for drinking so much he got her up here, got her body so weak she couldn't fight him off her and cursed that every passing second felt like an eternity.

She stopped screaming for help a long time again. She stopped begging him to stop; she stopped praying that she could magically not be here. It almost now felt like she was transferred out of her body, her mind. Looking at the wall so she didn't have to look into his eyes, so she wouldn't have the look of his face and eyes etched into her brain.

His grunts in her ear repulsed her, his smell made her ill and his sweat dripping off his nose on her skin felt like it burnt through her. She closed her eyes praying now that it would soon just be over.

"Brooke?" She heard a call over the loud music making her head snap towards the door.

"Quinn?" she whispered seeing Darren was so caught up in what he was doing to notice it. She took in a deep breath her eyes darting around the room trying to decide if she should yell, wondering what he would do if she screamed. The fear built up in her throat and when she heard her best friend's voice call her again this time right outside the door she screamed, "Quinn!"

His head shot up to look at her slamming his hand back over her mouth, "Shut up!" He demanded tossing his head over his shoulder at the door, "Shut the hell up!" He hissed tightened his grip on her face making it hurt. Brooke whimpered under his hand as the tears started to fall all over again.

"B?" she heard her best friend as the door cracked and her head poked in.

"Get the hell out!" Darren yelled squeezing tighter on Brooke's face to keep her silent.

"God sorry." Quinn apologized walking in on her best friend, "Quinn…" she heard a whimper making her head pop back up at the sight, "Brooke?"

"Get out!" He ordered again but Quinn ignored him as she walked into the room.

"Get off of her!" She snapped seeing her friend laying there, tears running down her face and clothes ripped, "Get off!" she yanked on his shoulder but his hand slammed her off falling against the wall.

Brooke heard a loud thud as Quinn's back slammed into the wall. Her head hitting just as hard as she slid down it. "Quinn help me." Brooke begged as she started to move hating as she did he slipped more into her, "Please help me." She pleaded.

"Shut up!" he told her reaching back slapping her across the face.

Brooke closed her eyes at the pain as he finally climbed off her fixing his jeans as he did walking over to her best friend who sat on the floor blinking open her eyes as she rubbed her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped yanking her to stand back up.

"Get off me!" Quinn yanked but he slammed her back into the wall making her cringe at the pain in her back, "You sick bast-" and her words ended when he slapped her like he did Brooke a few moments ago.

"Leave her alone!" Brooke yelled pulling him back but he like he did to Quinn slammed his hand against her chest throwing her back on her back.

"I'll finish with you in a second!" he yelled as Brooke laid on the floor, "And you are ruining everything!"

"What me ruining the fact you were raping my best friend!"

"Shut up!" he yelled slamming his hand against the wall above her should making her jump, "If your friend is slutting around and teasing everyone she deserves what she-" and his words got stopped by a hard hit to his head falling down, hitting his head on the nightstand by the bed as he did.

Quinn looked at her best friend who was standing in front of her with wide eyes. Her whole body was trembling, her tears were still spilling from her eyes and she looked a mess. Her bottom lip has blood slowly starting to stop coming from it, her shirt was ripped falling off her body and her skirt was hiked up with a torn in the side.

Then in her trembling hand was a baseball bat that made a loud noise as it dropped to the floor. The room was silent, neither moved as Quinn followed her best friends gaze to the motionless body on the floor.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. It has been longer then I hoped. On top of that sorry if this chapter isn't so great. I have never really written a scene like that before and wasn't really sure how to go with it. I hope you all review and let me know what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ok." Quinn soothed rubbing her best friend's back as she laid curled up on her bed, "You're going to be ok." She promised pulling the sheet over her friend's shaking body.

"I didn't mean to Quinn. I promised I didn't mean too." Brooke whispered holding her pillow close to her, "I didn't mean too."

"I know Sky, I know you didn't."

"Please…please don't call me that." She begged not feeling like Sky anymore. Not feeling like the bright side of life or the sky's the limit anymore. She doesn't feel anything anymore, just numb.

"Brooke maybe I should take you to the hospital." Quinn thought knowing Brooke needed to, she couldn't just not go, what if something was wrong, what if he had a disease, what if she hell forbid got pregnant. She needed to check herself.

"No." Brooke shook her head, "I'm not going. I don't want to go, I just want today to have not happened."

"I know honey. I know you do. God I am so sorry I made you come tonight." She pulled her best friend's shaking body into her holding her tight, "I shouldn't have made you come."

"Quinn I still feel him on me, in me. I feel so dirty." Brooke cried, wrapping her sheet tight around her.

"I know baby I know you do." Quinn rubbed the top of her head cursing everything in her for this happening to her best friend. She was supposed to protect Brooke, that was always what she did and she failed tonight. She failed so badly.

"Did you call Felix?"

"Yeah I did. He is on his way." Quinn told her actually surprised how worried Felix got. She had never heard him sound so concerned. Yeah it was terrible what happened to Brooke, what went down but she never thought Felix would show a caring side.

"Quinn you think I killed him?" Brooke whispered looking up at her like a child begging her parent to make it all ok.

"No B, you didn't kill him." She lied trying to not hurt her friend anymore, "He was ok."

"_Natilley what did I do?" her voice cracked as her body shivered. The room really wasn't that cold, being it was the summer and they were close to the beach, but her body was still shaking. Everything was shaking and she was more than sure if her best friend wasn't holding her arm right now she would crumple to the ground like a house of cards._

"_Nothing…" Quinn shook her head knowing her best friend was scared if she called her by her real name, "Sky look at me." she ordered but her friend stood still, "Damn it Brooke look at me!" she yelled grabbing her chin and yanking her eyes away from the scene. "You did nothing. It was an accident." She told her but her best friend's hazel eyes looked back at the motionless figure on the bed. _

"_An accident." She whispered wishing she could do this whole night over. That she didn't come to this party, didn't drink too much and didn't let this guy lead her up to a bedroom. Cause if none of that happened, then this wouldn't have happened._

"_Yes and accident and we are going to fix it." Quinn promised looking back at the guy and Brooke, "Ok what I want you to do is take my keys and go get in my car. Don't talk to anyone, don't stop or look at anyone just get in my car ok?" She told her, "Brooke!" She yelled shaking her shoulders so she looks back at her, "Sweetie go get in my car ok?"_

"_Ok." Brooke nodded holding out her hand taking her friend's keys before slowly moving backwards towards the door._

"_Brooke go!" Quinn repeated and her friend took off out of the bedroom, "God." She covered her mouth tip toeing over and bending down checking his pulse, "Oh god." She cried when she barley found one grabbing the phone off the night stand and dialing 911._

"_Hello 911 what is your emergency?"_

"_I…I found someone." Quinn mumbled into the phone standing up and grabbing the bat off the ground, "He is barely breathing and his bleeding. God there is so much blood." She cried into the phone taking her t-shirt and wiping up and down the handle before tossing it back in the closet._

"_Ok honey I need you to calm down and tell me where you are?"_

"_I don't know…umm it's a party…We are at a party, I don't know if he is ok." She freaked looking around the room grabbing anything that might belong to Brooke, "He isn't moving." She cried as tears spilled from her eyes looking at the body._

"_Ok I need you to tell me where you are. Give me a distribution of where it is?"_

"_Umm…beach…we are on the beach. It's the big old beach house at the top of Cumber Drive."_

"_Ok we will send someone right out. Ma'am I need-" and Quinn hung up before the woman finished wrapping the phone down with her shirt before tossing it on the bed. She gave the room on last look over looked at her friend's bloody clothes in her hand, tossing one last look at the guy on the ground then left._

"Brooke?" Felix called taking up the stairs finding his girlfriend laying on the bed, "God Brooke…" He shook his head, "Baby you ok?" He pulled Brooke away from Quinn.

"No." Brooke cried curling her body into Felix, "I'm not even close." She sobbed in his arms as Quinn rubbed her back, "I hit him Felix; I hit him with a bat and he wasn't moving when I left."

"It's ok…its alright. Don't…don't think about it." Felix closed his eyes shaking his head of it all.

"God I feel so gross." Brooke climbed away from them, "I need a shower; god I need a shower." She slammed the bathroom door.

Quinn sat on the bed with Felix as they heard the shower start; she felt so guilty, so terrible and she wanted to make things right for her but she didn't know how, "She won't go to the hospital."

"You can't force her if she doesn't want to Quinn." Felix hissed climbing off the bed picking Brooke's ripped shirt off the ground, "Why the hell did you take her there? I told her not to go; I swear I don't get why the hell she is friends with you! This is all your fault Quinn do you know that!" He snapped and for once with him yelling Quinn stayed quiet; she sat on the bed, staring at the bathroom door where her friend had locked herself away.

"I know." Quinn whispered as a tear slipped out of her eye onto the bed, "I know it's my fault."

"Your damn right it is! Jesus Christ Quinn you are supposed to protect her!" He yelled, "That bullshit of you telling me to not be so stupid because you were there and she was safe is bullshit!"

"I know ok! I know it's my fault! God I walked in on my best friend getting rapped! Don't tell me how bad I should feel ok because I feel it!" She climbed off the bed digging through Brooke's dresser for something to put on; her clothes them self feeling dirty, gross, "I think he is dead Felix." She told him in a calmer tone, "I called an ambulance but he wasn't breathing."

"God." Felix ran his hand through his hair, "She can't know that. There is to much going on right now and you can't tell her that."

"I'm not stupid Felix; I wouldn't tell her that." Quinn rolled her eyes pulling off her shirt letting it join Brooke's pile of clothes and pulling on a t-shirt.

"Well if they try something you have to take the blame. I will not let her go down for you being a dumbass!" He yelled in her face before walking away slamming the door behind him to help Brooke.

Quinn stood swallowing the lump in her throat. Felix was right; she hated it but it was right she would have to cover for her best friend. She wouldn't have a choice because it was her fault everything was all her fault. She hated it here; she didn't want to be here anymore and wanted to be back home with her friends, with her family and with the people who would make all this ok.

* * *

Brooke ran the water all over her body scrubbing every part of her over and over until her skin was red and raw. No matter how much she scrubbed she didn't feel better. She didn't feel clean and it was driving her nuts. The water was hot her skin felt the burning but she didn't care; she wanted to feel clean again.

"_You're so hot you know that."_

"_You really are a tease."_

"_I spent the whole night with you and I think I deserve something out of it!"_

Brooke scrubbed harder hearing his voice over and over again in her head. His hands touching her, his lips on her neck and his taste in her mouth.

The tears spilled out faster mixing with the hot water as it ran down her face. Her strawberry scent body wash filled the air but all she could smell was cigarettes and beer.

"Brooke…" She heard the door close and froze, "Brooke, baby are you ok?" Felix asked walking into the steam filled room.

"Felix please don't come in here." She begged standing still in the water not wanting him to see her naked, not the bruises all over her body and legs, not the bruises on her wrist that had gotten worse from where he grabbed her.

"I just want to make sure your ok." He sat down on the toilet seat hearing the sobs come from the other side of the curtain.

"I'm fine." She lied scrubbing her skin even harder, "I'm fine."

"Brooke…" He reached the curtain.

"Felix go away!" Brooke yelled seeing his hand on the curtain, "Just leave me alone." She begged and let out a sigh of relief when his hand dropped and she heard him stand up.

"I'll be in the bedroom." He said pausing at the door before walking out.

"I'm fine." She repeated when she heard the door closed finally turning off the water and wrapping her towel tight around her body before stepping out.

Wiping the steam away from the mirror she looked at her reflection; the mark across her face, the bite marks along her neck and collar bone, her swollen lip, her face looked exhausted, her body was hurting and everything still felt dirty.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Quinn shook on the balcony begging for the line to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Mommy…" Quinn broke as soon as she heard her mother's voice. She was fine, she was ok but as soon as the familiar voice she has missed rang through the line she was done.

"_Quinn baby what's wrong?_" _Lydia tossed a glance as her husband before climbing out of the bed making sure not to wake him._

"Mommy I want to come home." Quinn cried, "Please let me come home."

"_Quinn, sweetie what is going on? What is wrong?_" _She asked confused wrapping herself in her robe not getting it. Last time she talked to Kim, Quinn was doing great, she was loving her school, and friends and everything; so she was confused to why she was calling her at 5 in the morning crying._

"It's bad, really bad and I can't fix it. I messed up and I can't fix it._"_ She rambled just wanting her mom to fix everything like she use too yet knew it was impossible; her mom wasn't going to be able to fix this.

"_Quinn just tell me what is going on." Lydia repeated as she heard a sob on the other line as Quinn started to talk, "Oh my god Quinn."_

* * *

Brooke with swollen eyes walked back into her room sniffling. She couldn't cry anymore; she didn't think it was possible for anymore tears to come out and she was so tired; she just wanted to sleep for the next week alone in her bedroom.

"Brooke you ok?" Felix asked as Brooke walked in almost zombie like to her bed and crawling on top wrapping her sheet tight around her, "Do you want some water or something? Hot tea?" He offered but Brooke just stayed still staring at the wall with an emotionless expression on her face, "I'll get you some hot tea." He stood up kissing the top of her head as he walked out of the room.

Brooke laid still blinking as Quinn walked back into the room and climbing next to her on the bed, "You ok?" Quinn asked knowing that was stupid as Brooke shook her head no, "I'm sorry." She apologized as Brooke took her hand wrapping it around her, "I'm so sorry B." She repeated kissing the side of her friend's head, "Brooke…I… I want to leave here." She admitted and Brooke flipped over on her side to face her friend.

"You're leaving me?" Brooke's voice cracked.

"No… no I'm not." Quinn shook her head, "Brooke I want to go back home, be with my family because I can't be here anymore. I called my mom…"

"You told her what happened!" Brooke flew up to look at her friend, "You told her what I did?"

"You didn't do anything!" Quinn stated, "Brooke you did nothing wrong; this wasn't your fault. If its anyone's fault its mine ok! This is all my fault." She teared up as Brooke stayed quiet looking at her, "I want to be away from here. I don't want to go to school hearing any of it or anything. I am going back home and if you want to come with me I want you too."

"Quinn…" Brooke shook her head, "I can't just leave here."

"Why? What is keeping you here? Your parents are never home, you really can't stand half the people here and other then me you hang out with pretty much no one because they annoy you. Why can't you just come to Tree Hill? We will get an apartment, transfer schools and just start over. No one will know what happened here."

"What about Felix?"

"Screw Felix!" Quinn got off the bed, "I don't care about him ok, all I care about is you being alright and I can't leave here knowing you're not."

"Then don't leave me!" Brooke yelled, "Quinn you are my best friend don't leave me please. I need you; I need you now more than ever don't go please."

"Brooke I have too." She said in a calmer tone walking over and sitting down next to her friend on the bed, "Just come with me ok. I can't go back to Tree Hill alone; I need you there with me. We will go and get an apartment, mom is already looking for one and tell your parents to just send money to that new address instead of your house every week and we will just start all over."

"All over?" Brooke asked as Quinn nodded. That wouldn't be so bad; no one there would know what happened to her, what she did, she wouldn't hear about some guy getting hurt at the party over the weekend or have the fear of everyone finding out about her. Quinn was right, her parents wouldn't care, her parents don't care just send a check every week so what would it matter that check going to a new address. Yet right now starting over sound fantastic and everything else just didn't seem to matter, all that mattered was getting out, getting away so the only question she had was, "When can we leave?"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but please review all your thoughts. I know no Brucas and Quinn/Clay yet but read and it will come within the next two chapters!**

**So review if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is Tree Hill huh?" Brooke looked around her new home. It wasn't bad, it wasn't California but it wasn't bad. It felt homey.

"Yeah," Quinn dropped another box down on the floor. They finally arrived here about an hour ago. With some talking and convincing Brooke's parents agreed to the move, Felix told them it was all a mistake and they would hate it, and their friends didn't even know until Monday morning they were gone.

Though Brooke was still scared she wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't tell Quinn the thought of someone getting ten feet of her makes her skin crawl, that _his_ scent still seemed to cover her body and when she closed his eyes the image of him was there. His cold eyes, the empty feeling he gave her, the hole in her chest where a heart had once been. She wasn't Brooke Davis anymore; she really didn't know who she was.

"I think I could like it here," Brooke served the apartment. It was smaller than her house, about four bedrooms smaller but to her it felt comfortable. The two bedroom apartment that they signed for a six months lease was going to hold them there for awhile. School was going to be weird being as she didn't know a person but again it was a fresh start.

"I do too," Quinn smiled looking at her friend who finally seemed to be relaxed. She was trying really hard to help out her best friend. She knew moving wasn't her number one want but Quinn wanted out, she needed out. Brooke didn't know what really happen still; she didn't know the full story of the guy at the party and Quinn was going to do anything to make sure she never did.

"So I think we should paint," Brooke grabbed a box taking it into the room that would be hers. "I want mine room to be completely different then back home. I want tans, and dark reds, maybe some browns," she dropped the box and surveyed her room. It was a good size room she thought, enough for her at least. Her bed was in the center, her dresser next to the door and her mirror covered in pictures, her lap top on the desk next to the window and her lamp between the desk and a small couch she has had since she was little. So far she really loved this room.

"That sounds like a plan but I actually have to go see my mom," Quinn said a little nervous to leave Brooke alone in the town she didn't know.

"Oh well that's cool," she shrugged pulling some clothes out of her suitcase and put it in her dresser. "I can just unpack everything and we can go apartment shopping when you get back."

"You sure? You can come if you want?" Quinn asked but Brooke shook her head no. "Ok well then I will only be a couple hours. I will grab some pizza or something on the way home."

"Alright sounds good. Tell your mom hello and thank you," Brooke flashed a smile, her first _real_ smile in over a week.

"Ok well I have my phone," Quinn gave her brunette friend a hug. "Things are going to get better," she promised pulling out of the hug. "Soon it will all be better."

"I know," Brooke nodded giving a sad smile. "Just takes time, but go ahead. Go see your family."

"Alright be back soon," the dark haired friend grabbed her purse off the stool before walking out.

"Ok," Brooke looked around the apartment all of a sudden it feeling extremely lonely. Making sure to lock the door, she put the chain on before going back to unpacking.

* * *

It was weird how familiar this small town still felt. Nothing had seemed to change over the years, not that Quinn thought it might. A town as small as Tree Hill doesn't change; the people do but the town doesn't. Driving passed the familiar court by the river she saw the group of people tossing the ball back and forth only guessing who it was. The tall built blonde who laughed as he faked passed the familiar looking brunette. The laughing girl on the picnic table and the all too familiar red head who tried to pull of the 'too cool to be here' look but knowing secretly loving it. Yup she knew that scene and she really didn't want to partake in it. Not before she had to, not see _him_ before she must.

Then the left turn at the oak and right at the tree house she use to love playing in she pulled up to the house she use to love. The old one story house with the front porch with the white wicker swing, the chipped potted plants and the _welcome_ doormat; then the icing on the cake was the laughter she heard sent the feeling of relaxation. The feeling of _knowing_ things were going to be ok.

"Momma?" Quinn pushed old glass door open and stepping inside; the smell of cookies hitting her in the face. "Mom?" she called again as she walked through the home she would never forget, turning the corner seeing the woman who could always protect her from everything. "Is there one for me?" she smiled leaning against the door frame as the older woman turned around.

"Would I ever not make enough for you?" the sparkle in her eye making Quinn's water. "Come here," she held her arms open to the little girl crumbling in front of her. "Oh my little, little girl," she held her close as her oldest girl broke down in her arms. "It's ok, it's going to be ok," she soothed running her hand slowly up and down her daughter's back.

"I've missed you," she whimpered in her mom's arms.

"I've missed you to my little thing," she pulled back tucking her hair back behind her ears. "How's Brooke?" Lydia asked as she grabbed Quinn a cookie and poured her a cup of tea.

"She's…ok," Quinn said slowly knowing Brooke was far from ok. "This is the first time we have been apart since _it_ happened," she told her as she slid into a stole, leaning on the counter.

"Have you told her-"

"No," Quinn shook her head. "Brooke doesn't' need to know that. Felix said while we are here he would take care of all the stuff going on back at home so Brooke doesn't find out and then he will come here," she growled at the latter part.

"We don't like Felix?" Lydia questioned getting her daughter's tone.

"Felix, Felix is Felix and I _only_ put up with him because the last few days he has been really good to Brooke. If it wasn't for that then no we don't like Felix," Quinn explained as she took a sip of her tea. However she would admit what she said was true Felix lately has been pretty great with Brooke. He has been sweet, caring, supporting her with _most_ things, minus the moving here; he wasn't excited about that, but he had been pretty descent to her even if he made Quinn feel like complete shit.

"Good to know," the older woman slid a cookie in front of her daughter. "Your father and I have you both set up at the school. All ya'll have to do is go in on Monday and pick up your schedules. However since Brooke is only seventeen we had to put our address on her stuff so all things Brooke will come here," she explained and Quinn nodded as she ate her cookie. "Also how is Brooke a senior? I mean she is only a few months older then Haley but Haley is just a junior."

"Oh," she swallowed what was in her mouth. "In California we have seven period days instead of four, so Brooke has enough credits to technically be classified as a senior here."

"Oh, well then doesn't that mean you should be done with school?" Her mother asked but Quinn shook her head.

"I came to school the end of my sophomore year so I was actually a little behind with my credits that transferred over. I caught up but now I only am like two ahead of everyone else. I actually get to leave early each day at school because I only have three classes instead of four."

"Oh well that's nice," she nodded as she finished cooking. "Here," she handed over a couple of plastic containers from the fridge.

"What is this?"

"Well I figured you both have too much on your mind now anyway and cooking was never your best skill so I made ya'll some meals for the next week or so."

"Mom you didn't have to do that," Quinn smiled placing the plastic containers on the counter.

"You're my baby Quinn and you are going through some hard times. I don't need to worry that you aren't eating right."

"Thank you," she smiled standing up and walking over to her mom giving her a hug. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

Brooke drummed her fingers on the couch as she flipped through the channels. How was it nothing was on? Her and Quinn had about a million channels but it still had nothing on. She had finished unpacking, she had even cleaned some, put Quinn's clothes away and then put the kitchen appliance up.

Now. She. Was. Bored.

"Ok this is crap," she threw her legs off the couch to sit up right. "I have to do something," she stood up, grabbing her purse, jacket and slipped in her shoes then leaving.

She wasn't sure where she was going, she really had no clue being as she had no clue a thing about this town but she figured she would look for paint, then maybe go grocery shopping and if she really got bored might drive by the school to see the place of what will be her home for next half of the year.

Driving around town she realized the place was nice. It was a small town and that was cool being as she is use to a big town but it was weird seeing all the trees, the beach with people in shorts and t-shirts even though to Brooke it was freezing out and then the fact there were like no one on the streets. Yes you passed a few walking but it was like a quiet little place that she was sure she would either love it, or hate it. However this place she hoped she loved because she couldn't help but want something new.

"Hmm…" she glanced at the small café feeling a little hungry. Quinn and her had not eaten anything that day other than some plane food they had the day before on the plane ride and she was starving! "This will work," she grabbed her keys, purse and skipped towards the small little place.

The bell rang above her head when she entered, making every eye turn to look at her and make her fidget a little. It was weird how someone who was so for life, so for being the center of attention now just wanted to be ignored. Brooke wanted to go through life without people seeing her, talking to her or _ever_ asking about her life.

"I will be right with you," Brooke looks up to see a girl moving around the hard wood floor with ease.

"Ok," Brooke smiles as she slow walks over to the counter waiting. Looking around the small diner she realized nothing back home was like this. There weren't little cafes that were around and there weren't couples who sat down for a cup of coffee laughing and there weren't places people regularly went to; she liked this place.

It felt comfortable.

"God Hales you are the biggest tease!" Her head shoots up to see a dark headed boy at a small booth laughing at the waitress she had spoken to just a few minutes ago. His tone was playful as he tickled her sides and her laugh seemed real as she fought him but for some reason the whole scene made Brooke feel uncomfortable.

_"You really are a tease."_

"_I __deserve something out of it!"_

Brooke's chest tightened as her mind raced once again with the thoughts. Closing her eyes she felt his hands on her again, his lips rubbing against her neck and his smell; god he smelled so bad. The way he smelled like cigarettes, beer, weed, he tasted so gross when his tongue shoved in her mouth. She needed to get out of there, she felt like her throat was closing up or something, her heart started racing and all she wanted was to crawl into her bed and hide.

Spinning on her heels, quickly over the idea of eating she prepared to take off before her body collided with a hard chest sending her flying backwards, "Shit!" she heard the hard object curse as she fell on her butt and a hot liquid spilt all over her pants, "God you ok?" the voice once again asked, Brooke feeling as napkins started dabbing at her leg. "I'm sorry I didn't see you," the voice kept apologizing.

"_Why don't you lie down for a few minutes? There is a room just upstairs and I will find your Tilley whatever that is."_

"_Well you did drink me under the table."_

Brooke's breathing became faster as she tears watered in her eyes and they still stayed slammed shut.

"Are you ok?" The voice asked again but Brooke focused more on what the hand was doing. As it went up on her leg, soaking up on her knee and the feeling made her scared more.

"Don't touch me," she jerked her leg back. "Please don't touch me," she begged as the tears started to trickle out of her eyes. Finally opening them to see the blurred figure of the boy in front of her, his sandy blonde hair, his face of concern and how he sat way to close for her liking.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to-"

"I'm sorry," Brooke jumped up grabbing her bag of the stool next to her. "I'm sorry," she repeated the hot sticky feeling on her leg making her pants feel tighter as she jumped passed the blonde boy and out of the small diner.

"Wait!" she heard the call behind her but didn't stop to listen as she moved towards her car. "Hey!" she heard as she shook with her keys trying to open the door. "Hey," a hand landed on her shoulder and on instinct Brooke freaked spinning around and slapping him before she even realized what she did.

"Oh my god," she covered her hand to her mouth, guilt instantly taking her over. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to; I-"

"It's ok," he laughed a little rubbing his stinging cheek. "I guess I deserve that after pouring coffee all over you."

"No, no you didn't. I didn't mean to do that I just…" she trailed off not wanting to say what she was really thinking. "You scared me; I'm sorry."

"It's fine really," he laughed again. "I just wanted to say sorry again about spilling that coffee. I really didn't see you."

"It's fine I promise. I was not watching where I was going," Brooke waved it off her heart starting to slow down. "I can pay for that pot I spilled if that's what you want? I mean I don't know how much a whole pot of coffee is…" she dug through her purse for her wallet.

"What? No!" He shook his head, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw you looked like you were crying and I didn't want to have burnt you."

"No you didn't," Brooke shook her head brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You sure because…" he trailed off when he noticed a purple mark across her wrist.

"Promise," she nodded not getting his look until she followed his gaze to where her shirt had moved up a little high on her arm. "But I uh have to go," she awkwardly pulled her sleeve down and grabbed her keys, her hands not so shaky.

"Alright," he nodded still staring at where her arm looked a little discolored.

"Ok well bye," she climbed into her car shutting the door.

"I'm Lucas," he randomly states when she cranked her car. "I mean…I'm Lucas," he had the cutest grin Brooke has seen in a long time. It seemed sweet, a little innocent and his look seemed like someone who really felt bad about what had just happened yet also wanted to figure out what was with her arm. His mind clearly seemed to be trying to figure that out.

"Brooke," she smiled for the first time in awhile. "Well bye Diner Boy," he let out a small laugh as she put on her seatbelt and the car in drive.

"Bye Slapping Girl," he joked seeing her blush a little before slowly pulling out.

* * *

"B!" she heard the familiar voice ring through her ears as she sat on the couch flipping through the channels "Brookie I'm back," she heard her best friend drop down some bags before leaning over the couch looking at her, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "Did you lock the front door?"

"Yup. I locked the front door and even called the landlord about getting an extra lock." Quinn told her as she watched Brooke staring off clearly thinking.

"Thanks."

"It's going to be ok Brooke," Quinn promised wrapping her arms around her friend. "Soon everything is going to be ok."

"I think your right," Brooke nodded in agreement thinking about her day. About how the people she ran into even if it was for a second were nice. The woman at the store, the man who helped pick out her paint and then the boy she embarrassingly slapped, it was like the whole town was full of nice people and what happened back home wouldn't happen here.

"Well mom gave me some meals to freeze," she stepped back and walked back into the kitchen. "It's nothing big just some stuff to get by this first few weeks until we are settled. Oh and did I tell you with school we are registered we just have to go in Monday and…" and Brooke heard her friend go on behind her but she didn't listen so much as she sat thinking.

She didn't know what happened, she didn't know why but for some reason she for the first time in a long time felt content. Felt like this move wasn't such a bad idea and that maybe if she let it she could have fun again, be '_Sky_' again. However that feeling lasted as long as it could until she closed her eyes. Then once she did she saw it again, saw _him_ again and then she felt like nothing was going to be the same again. That he took away the feeling off ever feeling safe again.

It was a slow. It was going slower then she wanted but she had to believe soon that would fade to because if it didn't she didn't know how she would go through each day.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but things have been going nuts! I know you didn't get much Brucas this chapter but I really wanted some more of what was going on before all that happened so I gave a little sample. I hope you all like it!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"How do I look?" Brooke did a small spin for her friend that Monday morning.

"Gorgeous as always," Quinn told her shuffling her stuff in her bag. She was so nervous to return to Tree Hill and now that it was Monday and she had to go to school those nerves were going into overdrive. No one knew she was home, well other than Haley and her mom and she wasn't sure how the school would react to her walking back through those doors. How _he_ would react.

"Thanks," Brooke looked herself in the mirror checking her appearance. Quinn had taken notice in the change lately. Her best friend use to live in cute skirts and hot tank tops and halter tops. Lately Quinn was sure the only time she saw any skin of the brunette was when she forgot her shampoo and walked out of the bathroom in her towel.

However her best friend could wear a trash bag and look gorgeous. Her hair was pulled half back; she had on a cute brown sweater that was open to reveal a cream colored tank underneath it. She put on her skinny jeans Quinn hadn't seen her wear in weeks, and they ran into a pair of brown boots that hit just below her knee. She looked perfect, well except the broken look in her eyes she constantly tried to hide.

"You ok?" Quinn sat her purse down looking at her friend.

"I need to redo my hair," Brooke undid the clip letting it fall into curls around her face.

"Why? You always look good with your hair like that," she walked over to her and stood behind her.

"I…umm…" she chewed her bottom lip. Taking all her hair in her hands and moving it to her right shoulder. "I didn't know you could still see it."

"Oh," Quinn frowned hating that the marks were still there. It was hard for Brooke to forget it if she saw it all the time all over her. "We can fix that," she took hold of her hand and tugged her towards the bedroom. "When I was little mom put Haley, Taylor and I in plays. Taylor of course always outshined everyone," she teased. "Sit down," she waved to the bed walking over to her closet. "You'd be surprised what I was taught to do with makeup."

"I always wanted to be in drama in school. Mother told me it was a waste of time," Brooke let out a dry laugh very aware her parents haven't contacted her since she moved. They weren't exactly aware of the reasons but just told her whatever, just don't bother them.

"Your mother is always so sweet," she let out a bitter laugh grabbing the sponge. "Turn your head just a bit," she took her chin and tilted it to the side. Swallowing back the tears at the large bite mark with the bruising, hating to admit it might actually scar. "Ok…" she dapped the spot, watching the mark fade under the creamy makeup.

"Do you think it will stay long?" Brooke asked and her friend shook her head.

"No, I don't think," she lied, blinking a few times to clear her eyes. "Are there…I mean is this the only one?"

"No," Brooke fidgeted, tugging on the sleeves over her hands. "I have a few more, but my clothes hide them."

"Brooke…" Quinn frowned dropping down beside her friend. "You should have let me take you to the hospital," she shook her head thinking she should have pushed that more.

"No, Quinn its fine," she shook her head. "I'm fine. I mean I took the pill, got some dirty looks from a few people but I took it."

"I swear I could kill that woman. What kind of person thinks it's ok to chime into other people's business like that?"

"Old people," Brooke let out a bitter laugh, hating the scolding she received that day.

"_Brooke I don't know, please let me just take you to the hospital," Quinn begged as her friend almost walked like a zombie down the aisle. "I've read some of these things and the side effects can be painful."_

"_Trust me Quinn, I don't mind pain," she let out a dry laugh thinking that the pain she felt the other night was the worst pain she could experience ever. "I just need this," she took it off the shelf and studied it. Placing her hand on her stomach as she read the back of the box. _

"_Crap," Quinn looked down at her phone. "It's the woman about the apartment," she frowned looking back at her friend. "I'll call her back…"_

"_No go get it, its fine."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah," she smiled tucking back her hair. "Go make sure we get that apartment. I really liked it on the website."_

"_Ok, I'll be right here ok?" she pointed towards the door by the check out and Brooke nodded. "Ok," she gave her a small smile flipping open her phone. "Hello?"_

"_Alright," Brooke took the box in her hand, tapping it nervously as she approached. Her stomach was churning and her head was pounding and she really just wished she could be at home but she had to do this. She was in high school, she didn't want a baby, not if it was made the way it was made._

"_Is this all?" the younger girl behind the counter questioned as Brooke nodded. Glancing at the small box before nodding and reaching to scan it. _

"_Cami don't go far!" a women's voice called and Brooke tossed a look over her shoulder to see the two women with dark hair, looking to where they were watching to see a small blonde trying on some sunglasses. "She is just into everything these days…"_

"_It comes with the age," one flipped her hair over her shoulder before looking forward. Brooke offering her a small uncomfortable smile that the woman returned before her eyes trailed down to what lied in her hands. Her making a noise of not at all approving before turning to face her friend. "It's a shame these days though…"_

"_What is?" her friend questioned and Brooke turned to focus on the line moving in front of her. _

"_How easy it is for girls to just be loose with themselves," she stated with a bite and Brooke's eyes slammed shut curling her body into her jacket. "They can just go out and be careless and just take care of it like it was nothing…" _

"_Janey," her friend awkwardly shifted, cutting her eyes at Brooke as the young girl tugged her jacket around herself. _

"_I'm just saying it shouldn't be that easy too…well you know," her tone sharp as her eyes trailed over Brooke._

"_No, I don't know," Brooke spun to see Quinn behind her, eyes blazing and arms crossed. _

"_Quinn…" _

"_No, B," she threw her hand up to stop her. "I want to hear this," her eyes focused on the woman before her. "So tell me, makes us girls easy to what?"_

"_I'm sure I don't need to say anything," she shrugged and Quinn's blood boiled when her eyes cut to the box in Brooke's hand._

"_You don't know anything," she hissed, Brooke moving quickly towards her friend and grabbing her arm. "You have no clue what the hell you are talking about or what she has been through the last twenty four hours so, shut your stuck up mouth and mind your own damn business."_

"_Quinn…" Brooke tugged her forward, both women getting a good look at her and eyes widening. The slice in her lip no long hidden behind her hair and black eyes not as covered under the make up as she probably hoped it might be._

"_Honey…" the nicer of the two women stepped forward and Brooke coward behind Quinn's shoulder, tugging her and wanting to leave. "Are you ok?"_

"_Fine," her lip started to tremble, wanting to be somewhere else._

"_Now you show concerned," Quinn let out a dry laugh, holding her friend's arm. _

"_Quinn come on," Brooke tugged her again. "I need to go, my slut self has a mistake to fix," she cut her eyes at the older woman, her looking pretty guilty as pressure built in Brooke's eyes. _

"_Don't worry about it," Quinn rubbed her friend's back, honestly a little happy her friend has a bit of her bite back. _

"_Bitch…" the brunette grumped as they walked out, her friend trying to hide the slight smile. Her friend was coming back, might take a while but she was._

"All better," Quinn spun her friend to face the mirror and Brooke let out a semi smile. "Like nothing was ever there…"

"Wish it was that easy," she let out a dry laugh, biting her bottom lip.

"Brooke…" Quinn frowned, wishing she didn't say anything.

"School…" the brunette sprung up from her seat. "Don't want to be late our first day, do we?" she moved towards the kitchen and grabbed her bag.

"B…" Quinn caught her arm, hating when she cringed back. "I…" she slowly released her. "I know things aren't good right now," she said, Brooke going to object but her hand going up. "And I know you don't want to talk about it, I get that," she told her, because she did know her best friend better than anyone. "However, one day you're going to have a bad day, and I'm not saying it's today, or even this week or month but one day…and I just… I want you to know when that day comes I'm here. Always," she gave her friend's hand a squeeze and Brooke felt the tightness build in her throat.

"But…" she pulled in a deep breath. "What if all the days are bad days?" her bottom lip trembled a hot tear slipping from her eye. "What if every day I can't remember why I get up every morning?"

"Brooke…" she moved quickly to stand before her friend, gripping tight on her shoulders.

"Every time I close my eyes I see his face, I hear a noise and I'm afraid he is behind me somewhere and _every _time someone touches me I feel him," she waved her hand over her body. "Just yesterday this guy spilled coffee on me, completely my fault and when he apologized I slapped him! What if I'm always like that? I mean this poor guy did nothing wrong!"

"Brooke…I don't have any idea what you are feeling or doing but I promise you, I promise it won't forever last. I don't know how to fix it, but I promise you things are going to be ok, alright?" she promised, giving her friend the most reassuring smile she could.

"Ok because I really don't want to be like this forever, and if I am I'm kicking your ass for lying," she tried to laugh but it just came out a really broken sob.

"I know sweetie," she pulled her into the hug. "I know," she held her close, hating how broken she was. "I love you Brooke Davis and I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," she breathed in deep to calm herself. "Because we are starting new right?" she pulled back, just wanting to start all over.

"Right," she gave a half smile. "Now come on, let's go to school. We have almost two full semesters to reestablish our badass rep," she teased and Brooke laughed.

"Let's show Tree Hill how we do it, huh?" Brooke raise a brow and Quinn laughed, knowing that without a doubt she was going to need her best friend more today than she was probably aware off.

* * *

"Hear the new school gossip?" Bevin leaned on her hand talking to her group of friends.

"No Bev, what is the big gossip?" Clay acquired to know, knowing Bevin is always spilling some gossip.

"We're getting new students!" she announced with her normally giggle. Haley awkwardly shifting towards her boyfriend at the mention of the new students, promising her sister she wouldn't mention her return to anyone. "And apparently one is a bad ass cheerleader; maybe she will replace Claire since she got kicked out."

"Maybe," Rachel shrugged, taking a bite of apple. "We will see what happens."

"You ok?" Nathan looked at his girlfriend, her having a weird look he couldn't read.

"Yeah, you know just tired," she lied, brushing her hair back and giving him a smile. "Didn't sleep much last night," she smirked and he let out a grin giving her a sweet kiss.

"It is way too early for yall's lovey dovey crap," Lucas rolled his eyes at his best friend and brother. "I don't want to see my breakfast back out of me yet."

"Luke shut it," Nathan shoved his brother, the table laughing at him.

"Don't be jealous," Haley snipped at him, snuggling into her boyfriend. "You wish you had someone."

"Yeah yeah," he shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. Honestly not going to admit she was right, he liked relationships, hadn't been in one in a while but he did enjoy being in one.

"Don't worry Luke," Clay threw his arm over his friend's shoulder. "I've been there, you don't want it," he whispered like it was a big secret and his friend laughed. "But back to the new girl," he turned his attention back to the topic at hand. "You think she is hot?"

"There is two from what I hear," Tim chimed in. "And also from what I hear they are fine as hell."

"Nice," Clay grinned, slapping his friend's hand. "It's about time we got some new scenery; it's been the same forever."

"Gee, thanks Clay," Rachel rolled her eyes. "You say the sweetest things don't you? No wonder you are still alone."

"Hey, I'm not saying you all aren't gorgeous, but come on? Peyton is up Jake's ass all the time, Nate has Hales," he tossed his hand to his friends. "And I love Bevin but…no…"

"Wouldn't anyway," she told him with a smirk and he let out a laugh.

"And you Rach…"

"And me what?" she challenged, raising a brow that made him nervous.

"You're a scary bitch that even I wouldn't try to tame," he joked and the table let out a laugh.

"As long as that fact is known, we're good," she shrugged, very proud of her reputation.

"All I'm saying is it will be nice to have some new girls around. Who knows maybe even Rachel will be nice and help us all out."

"Don't count on it," Rachel told him quickly. "If I hate the girl, I wouldn't help you out and if I really like her…well I don't hate her enough to hook you two up," she told him and he placed his hand on his heart as if wounded.

"Ouch…" he frowned and the group laughed, the sound of the bell announcing school starting.

"Well guess we are off," Haley rose up, checking her phone to see if Quinn had texted her, finding nothing. "See you all at lunch loves," she flashed a smile, lacing her fingers through her boyfriend's, getting a later from their friends.

"You sure everything is ok Hales?" Nathan asked, not really at all convinced.

"I'm fine but I… I got to tell you something," she paused to face him, making sure no one was around to hear. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Hales, anything you tell me is always between us," he told her, not understanding how she didn't know that, and also not getting why his girlfriend looked so serious. "What's going on?"

"It's just…you know the new girl everyone is talking about?" she questioned and he slowly nodded. "She isn't really _new_," she told him and he just grew more confused. "It's Quinn, Nate. Quinn is back."

"Quinn is back?" he repeated, tossing a glance up to see his brother and friend laughing as they headed towards class. "Shit," he cursed knowing this could go bad. It seemed like everyone had just got over the damage of what went down with Quinn and with her back…well a lot of not so close wounds would be bust wide open.

* * *

"Now you sure you know where you are going?" Quinn repeated for about the millionth time since they got to the school.

"Yes Quinn," Brooke rolled her eyes, so tired of being babied. "I know where my class is, I know how to open my locker and I know this sounds a little crazy but I even know how to piss all by myself."

"Right sorry," she apologized knowing she was hovering, knowing a huge part was because of her worry for Brooke but also some being her need _not_ to focus on her own issues. "Just text me if you need me and we have second together, so after that we will figure out lunch and the rest of the schedule," she told her and Brooke nodded.

"Things are going to be ok Quinn," she gave her the first _real_ smile she had showed in a long time. "New life right?"

"Right," she nodded with a smile. "I'll see you in a few, ok?"

"Yeah," she said as the girl before her started to move down the hall, waving goodbye and spinning on her feet. "New life," she breathed out slowly, looking at her map and started down the hall. Wondering how even though her old school was about a million times bigger this one was way more complicated to figure out. She thought she had it figured out but now…now the map looked like a big mess of lines and numbers. "Shit…" she chewed her lips, spinning the corner and her small body slamming into what she swore was a brick wall, her papers going flying and body jerking back, a quick hand on her wrist making her cringe and skip the blow of the ground.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing she heard and she yanked her hand back. "Sorry," was repeated when her eyes trailed up to the familiar face. "You…" he smiled a bit.

"Me…" she let out dry laugh, slapping her hands to the side. "You must really enjoy knocking things all over me, don't ya Diner Boy?" she growled a little, leaning down to pick up her papers.

"No…it's not a known habit of mine," he admitted, bending down to help. "I really am not meaning too."

"Thanks," she offered a half smile, taking the papers from his hands. "Sorry," she said, slowly standing up. "I wasn't trying to sound so…bitchy."

"It's ok," he shrugged. "If someone kept slamming into me and spilling stuff on me, I'd be bitchy too."

"No, it's not you," she shook her head. "I just don't know where I'm going and I'm lost and…well honestly I'm hungry. I didn't eat this morning because I had to meet with my counselor who by the way…kinda a bitch."

"Oh yeah," he laughed, his laugh sounding real nice to her, she hadn't heard someone genuine laugh in a long time. "Ms. Moore is like that, she is retiring in like two weeks so just pissed at everyone. But here," he slid beside her, looking over her shoulder and not realizing how uncomfortable it made her. "Where are you heading?"

"I…I…" she kept glancing at him, not at all liking how close he was to her, not liking his hot breath tickling her neck. "Mr. Bones…" she stammered out.

"Oh he is awesome, he's my first also," he told her and she awkwardly nodded. "However he isn't here today, or the rest of the week," he informed her and she just slowly slid half a step to her left.

"Why?"

"His wife had surgery so he is out taking care of her, but will be back Monday," he explained and she nodded. "Right now we are seriously just watching movies and hanging out. So good week to start," he joked and she laughed a little.

"Guess I can't get behind then huh?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "However, being he isn't here and you aren't missing much, would you like me to show you the best place to eat?"

"You mean skip?" she kinked a brow and a sweet smile spread across his face.

"Never done it before?"

"Tons," she admitted and he slowly nodded. "However it is my first day…"

"Then you have the perfect excuses," he pointed out. "You are new and I am showing you around, so thank you Brooke for getting me a reason to skip."

"Oh, well you're welcome," she told him with a grin and he returned, holding her gaze and noticing something in her eyes he wasn't sure of…a look of just…emptiness.

"So what you say? Want to raid vending machines with me? I know where some of the best are located," he teased and she laughed a little.

"Sure…" she answered slowly and he waved his hand before them.

"Then let's go," he flashed a smile and she slowly started to walk. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Do you know a girl who doesn't?" she kinked a brow and he laughed.

"Touché my lady, touché," he chuckled, thinking his year might have just gotten about a million times better.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," the blonde crumbled the wrapper in his hand and tossed it toward the small bin. It dancing across the rim before it landed in to join the others. "Not bad right?" his head rolled along the brick wall to look at the brunette beauty by his side.

"Not bad at all," she licked the white chocolate from her fingers and looked over at him. "Thank you for showing me where all the good stuff is. However, hate to break it to you, but the good stuff may no longer be there now that I know the truth."

"Going to raid my stash?" he placed his hand to his chest offended. "After I showed you it out of the goodness of my heart. You know, you try to be nice to the new girl and this is what happens to ya," he shook his head and she let out a small giggle. His head snapped over to look at her and he gave a small smile.

"What?" she brushed her hair back nervously and glanced down. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"No…" his tone was light as he watched a light flicker in her eyes. A light she hadn't had at all in the time they had spent together. "It's just, I haven't heard you laugh before," he mentioned and her eyes dropped slightly in the corners. "Seen you yell and slap," he teased and she again let out a small laugh. "But not laugh…its cute…" he gave a smile and she bit her lower lip. "You should do it more…"

"I've been having a hard time to find things to laugh about," she admitted and inhaled deep.

"Why?"

"It's a long story," she shifted on the ground and pushed to stand. Feeling a small pain trickle through her wrist as she did.

"I'll listen to it," he told her as he remained on the ground. Brooke slowly swaying on her feet as she stared out the glass window that revealed the small town of Tree Hill, pretty sure she could see the whole thing from there and she liked it.

"It must be cool," she spoke and his head tilted to what she meant. "To grow up here," she explained, "this small town. A place where the biggest issues are if you are going to win the football game or if you get voted prom queen," she let out a dry laugh and paused a long moment before she turned to glance back at him. "Bet secrets don't stay long here, though."

"They can. If you do it right," he said and her brows creased.

"Secrets," he slowly pushed himself up and moved toward her. "Secrets are never a good thing to have," he commented and her eyes dropped down when he stepped in front of her. ""But if you must have them, you just do it right," he gave a light shrug and she got a scent of his cologne. Taking a quick note of how good it smelled. It wasn't overpowering, overwhelming. For once the smell of a man didn't make a flash flood of bad memories race through her mind. "Secrets are kept, with people you trust. You don't want people knowing something, you trust the right people," he gave a light shrug, her heart starting a quick race as she took note to just how close he was.

"There is only one person I trust," she whispered in regard to Quinn. "I just…don't trust people all that well anymore."

"You like having that mystery, don't ya?" he let out a dry laugh, reaching his hand up to brush a curl from her face and let it trail down to linger on her jawline.

"Lucas…" her hand reached to touch his when he shuffled his feet half a step toward her. "I have a boyfriend…" she whispered out and his head dropped. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry," he stilled did move much, her hand just curling around his as it still rested along her jaw. "You trust one person? That should scream red flag."

"That's…that's not who I was talking about," her hand pulled his from her face, but he took note to when she didn't drop his hand from dangling beside her.

"You don't trust your boyfriend?" he questioned, finding that all a little weird. Her eyes dancing up to his and he took note to how again they fell in the corners. "Right…long story…" he took a step back and pulled his hand from hers.

"Lucas…" her hand slid across her stomach uncomfortably. "I like you," she told him and his brow arched as a silly grin tugged on his lips. "Yes, I've known you just a few hours, but I do like talking to you. It's fun."

"You just like I bought you chocolate," he teased and she let out a small smile of enjoying how quickly he flipped to not so serious. She needed not serious for a while.

"Yes, but I also like talking to you," she gave a gentle smile and he gave one in return. "So…can we be friends? Because I could use a really good friend."

"Friends," he spoke, and she slowly nodded and bit her lower lip. "You might be the hottest friend I have," he teased and she let out a laugh. "I can do friends…"

"Cool…"

"But," his long finger pushed up her chin and her eyes nervously locked on his. "Friends talk to each other. So…when you want to share, I'll listen."

"Ok…" she promised and held her gaze on his. Biting her lower lip she felt a heat spread over her and she quickly shook it off, however, when he smiled she felt goose bumps return. "Oh…" a loud blast ripped through the small hall and she jumped back. "Is that for next period?"

"No, lunch," he held her gaze a moment longer before shaking his head and stepping back. "Want to walk with me to lunch? I can introduce you into some of my friends?"

"Can I maybe meet you?" she wondered. "I have to meet someone real quick."

"Sure…"

"Ok cool," she slowly started to sway away from him and shook her head at the stupid feeling she felt in her stomach. This was a guy. A guy she barely knew; and she had a boyfriend. But she would be stupid not to admit how damn gorgeous he was and his eyes…she was sure those eyes convinced a lot of people to let him get his way. "Bye Coffee Boy," she gave a light wave and spun on her feet.

"Bye Mystery Girl," he mumbled as he watched her retreat. "You're a jackass," he cursed at himself and spun on his feet to go find his friends.

* * *

Leaning against the wall she promised to meet her best friend at, her leg bounced nervously at all the passing people. They didn't know her, she knew that. However, they would just stare and whisper. She was sure it was because she was the new girl, but it didn't change it made her seriously uncomfortable. She didn't want people knowing what had happened to her. It was embarrassing; it was something she didn't want to discuss…ever.

"B…" a hand planted on her shoulder and she sprung to the side before cursing her silliness. "Sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just surprised me," the brunette waved her hand at it. The girl before her giving her a questionable look and she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Quinny. I promise. I'm actually having a good day."

"Oh really? Classes aren't a total bore? Because I seriously hated both of mine so far."

"Well, I kinda haven't been to class yet," she fiddled with her fingers nervously. "I've kinda skipped."

"Brooke…"

"I know. I know, I promised I wouldn't do that anymore. But I just…I met this guy and he was really nice to talk to and I just…just wasn't ready to sit in class yet. Plus, none of my teachers even know I've been to school yet. This is the only time, I promise."

"You met a guy?" Quinn repeated the only thing to paid attention to in that whole spill.

"It wasn't like that Quinn," Brooke rolled her eyes and looped her arm through her friends. "You know I'm with Felix."

"Tragically," she grumbled and her friend sent her a glare. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Brooke flipped her hand at it, very aware her friend hated Felix. They never got along. "But I don't know. I met him the other day when I went out. And it was…awkward. But we had first together and our teacher wasn't there and we went to hang out and we just started talking. Then before I knew it two periods had passed."

"Well, I like any guy who makes you smile again," Quinn teased and Brooke bit hard on her lip as they headed toward the lunchroom. "Even if it is just a friends thing."

"Well clearly. I've only known him a few hours, Quinn. Plus, you know I'm with Felix…"

"And again I state tragically…"

"Be nice," Brooke slapped her arm and her friend laughed as they turned the corner and Quinn slammed hard into a chest.

"Shit…" he stumbled back a step and Brooke caught her friend's arm to stop her from falling. "Are you-" he went to speak and his eyes widened when he realized the girl before him.

"You run into people way too much, Coffee Boy," Brooke teased as she adjusted the bookbag on her friend's arm.

"Quinn…" he spoke slowly and she looked at the ground awkwardly. "I…uh," Lucas's eyes darted from Brooke to the light haired brunette and he let out a dry laugh. "I didn't know you were back home…"

"You know each other?" Brooke cut her eyes between the two confused.

"I just got back a few days ago," Quinn ignored her friend to tell him and he slowly nodded as he searched her eyes around the hall. "But uh, you know each other?" she shook off the feeling in her and looked at her best friend.

"Yeah," Lucas cut his eyes at Brooke and it all slowly clicked to him. "Quinn…you know Quinn."

"Brooke and I live together," Quinn told him and watched him swallow hard. "We're best friends…"

"You only trust one person," he whispered what she said to him.

"Luke…" Brooke looked at him confused and he took a step back.

"I have to go umm…I'm supposed to meet up with Clay," he said.

"Oh, ok," Brooke nodded as her friend stayed quiet and stared at the ground. "Maybe see you at lunch?"

"Maybe," he cut his eyes at Quinn before quickly sliding past them and down the hall.

"Quinn…"

"I'm starving," Quinn shrugged it all off like nothing weird had just happened and started toward the lunchroom. Her friend quickly catching her wrist and stopping her.

"Hey, don't do that," she ordered and her friend's brows creased. "Don't act like that wasn't weird as hell. What was that?"

"Lucas…" Quinn's voice cracked a fraction as she looked at her friend. Recalling how she smiled just a few minutes before at the mention of the blonde. "Is he who you spent all morning with?"

"…Yeah…why? Is…is that bad?"

"No," Quinn shook her head quickly and forced a smile. "Not at all. He's a good guy. We've been friends for years."

"Is that all?" she wondered, not sure she got her friend's look. She knew she had some weird stuff back home, but her friend never spoke of it much. Just said she screwed up some things, her heart broke and she wanted to move on from it. However, she couldn't move on if she always talked about it. "Is he the one who-"

"No," she answered a fraction too quickly and the brunette's brows pulled together. "It's not him, B…" she gave a reassuring smile and Brooke slowly nodded. "We just have been friends for a while. His friends are my friends and when I left…well I kinda just…left."

"You didn't tell anyone bye?"

"I just wanted to get away. I was seriously here one day and gone the next…if I'm honest, I'm kinda scared to see all my friends again. I don't know how they will react. Some were really hurt and left some…some mean messages."

"No one will hurt you ok?" Brooke assured and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "They have anything rude to say and I'll beat their ass."

"Bad ass Brooke," she joked and her friend laughed with a smirk.

"You bet," she hooked her arm through hers and they pushed the heavy doors open and stepped into the lunchroom. A small hush coming over the crowd when the door slammed shut and all eyes moved to the two girls. "You know, I know in high school you swear people are staring and talking about you, but I think it's real this time."

"Welcome to Tree Hill High Brooke," Quinn laughed as her eyes danced around the room and landed on the familiar blue eyes in the corner. Beside him all her friends and her sister and she nervously chewed her lip unsure of what to do.

"Where do you want to sit?" Brooke whispered to her friend as her eyes moved around. Suddenly feeling how the outcast must feel in school. Back home she was popular. She never questioned where she would sit, she just sat. But here, here she hadn't a clue. And after the awkwardness in the hall with Lucas, she wasn't sure she wanted to with him anymore, if his friends were mean to Quinn.

However, too must of the rooms surprise, the popular blonde across the cafeteria rose up. The room holding their breath as he moved through the area to the two girls on the other side. Stopping in front of them, Quinn bit on her lip as his eyes locked onto hers.

"I saved ya'll a seat," he spoke, holding his gaze on Quinn's before trailing over to Brooke's. "Promised I would," he told her and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling. "Told ya you could trust me," he sent her a wink and turned on his feet toward his table.

"Want to sit with them?"

"Yeah," Quinn hid her smile as she slowly followed behind the tall blonde. "Hey guys…" she swallowed hard when she arrived at the table. All eyes on her as she stood there.

"So," the red head tilted her head to the side with a serious look. "You're back?" she questioned and the girl slowly nodded. "Like back back?" her brow arched and again she nodded. "Well guess there is only one thing to say to that," she slowly stood and Brooke held her friend's arm tight as they girl stood before her. "Do you have five bucks? I'm starving and this food here is shit," she spoke before slowly sliding her lips into a smile.

"Yeah," Quinn laughed fishing out some cash and slapping it in her hand. The red head squeezing her hand and yanking her into a hug.

"I've missed your skinny ass," she told her and squeezed her tight. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few days ago. Was getting settled," she explained and suddenly completely relaxed in the moment. "But Rach, this is Brooke," she introduced her best friend to her…well former best friend. "Brooke, this is Rachel."

"Hi," Brooke held out her hand and the red head took it with a smile.

"I'll be back, getting some snacks," Rachel announced before walking off. Her hips swaying in a way that made all the young freshmen stare.

"Are you the cheerleader?" Bevin questioned with a bright smile.

"God Bev, give the girl a break. She just got here," Clay rolled his eyes and leaned across the table holding out his hand. "I'm Clay…"

"Brooke…"

"Nice to meet you Brooke…hey Quinn…"

"Hey Clay…" she shifted on her feet and slowly slid down in the chair beside her sister, tugging Brooke to sit next to her. "Brooke, this Nathan, Bevin, Tim and well you met Luke and Haley…guys this is Brooke."

"Hi, now again aren't you a cheerleader?"

"I am…well I was. I was captain back home," she told her, unsure if she wanted to really get back into that again. She wanted to more stay in the shadows. She couldn't stay in the shadows if she was a cheerleader again.

"That is perfect!" Bevin squealed clapping her hands together excited. "Claire, one of the girls on the squad got kicked off. We are desperate for a new girl who knows her shit."

"Oh...I uh…I don't know if I'm doing that anymore…" Brooke mumbled out and shifted in her chair uncomfortably. The blonde boy eyeing her as she cut her eyes at her best friend for some help on it.

"I think you should do it," Quinn told her as she opened her lunch. "You loved cheering back home, Sky."

"Umm…maybe," she forced a smile and tugged her sleeves over her hands. "I'll think about it…"

"So Brooke," Tim shifted forward and flashed a smile. "You're hot…"

"Tim!" all the girls groaned and guys rolled their eyes.

"Leave her alone jackass," Lucas smacked the back of his head. "She is new. I'm sure she doesn't want _every_ asshole with a dick bothering her," he spoke and she laughed a little at that. Funny coming from a guy she was sure wanted to kiss her earlier.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok Tim. I thank you for the compliment," she gave a gentle smile and felt her phone go off in her pocket. Pulling it out a frown replacing her smile when she looked at the number, "I uh…I'll be right back…"

"Brooke…" Quinn looked at her friend, but she just ignored her as she walked off from the table. "Asshole…"

"Excuse me?" Lucas's brow kinked up and the table all jerked the gaze to the two on the end.

"Oh no. God, not you Luke," she rushed to say and Nathan let out a chuckle as Quinn sent him a glare. "I meant…Brooke is talking to Felix."

"What is a Felix?" Rachel returned with snacks and dropped to sit where the brunette had been.

"Brooke's asshole of a boyfriend…"

"Damn it," Tim groaned and Clay shook his head.

"Sorry man, I know that is the _only _thing that would stop ya'll from happening," he teased and Tim nodded in agreement.

"Take it you don't like him?" Nathan ignored his friends and raised a brow as the young girl made a noise of disgust from the back of her throat.

"He treats her like shit…which is ridiculous being as Brooke is so much better than him. I don't know why she doesn't dump his damn ass," her eyes stay locked on her friend and watched as she started to grow pissed with the conversation. She knew Brooke; she read her body language better than anyone. She knew what she was feeling and it pissed her off just when Brooke started to seem relaxed he would call. "I swear to god if he is giving her shit right now…she has too much to deal with than him…"

"Like what?"

"What?" her head snapped back to her friends, for a moment forgetting they were there.

"What does she have going on?" Bevin asked, but Quinn just ignored her when she saw her friend moving back to the table.

"Sorry," Brooke reached over Rachel to grab her bag from the ground.

"I can move…"

"No it's fine," Brooke pulled in quick breathes to calm herself. Cursing the damn tears that were building in her eyes.

"B…"

"I um, have to go. It was nice meeting you all…"

"Brooke," Quinn dove at her friend's hand.

"I'm good Tilley," she jerked away and quickly moved from the group and out the door.

"I'm going to murder him," she snatched her phone from her pocket and searched through her contacts.

"Quinn, chill. I'm sure it's not a big deal," Haley tried to calm her sister but knew it was no hope. When Quinn had that look on her face you should just step back and let her be.

"_Oh the level of which I'm not in the mood for you…"_

"What did you do Felix?" Quinn growled and the table grew silent. All of them awkwardly looking at each other, but Lucas's eyes stayed locked on her. He didn't want her upset; he didn't at all like it nor the look on her face.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Don't play dumb. You know she hasn't left my side in weeks. So you know I know you just called her. What did you say to her?"

"_Nothing…"_

"Felix…" she growled locking her jaw.

"_You just watch my girl. Make sure she checks in more. God only knows what she is getting into down there…_"

"Did you call her…" she paused when she saw all the eyes on her. In her moment of rage forgetting the table full of people. Slowly standing up and moving away from them in a hushed corner. "I swear to god if you asked her about some bullshit of guys," she hissed knowing how jealous he got. He always flipped on Brooke when she would talk to guys. Even just friends. "She isn't doing anything. She is going to class and going home. Leave her alone or I swear to god I'll come home and use that bat on you," she hissed before hanging up her phone. Resisting the urge to slam it against the wall.

"Quinn…" a hand touched her shoulder and she jerked back. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. I just…god I hate that guy," she squeezed her phone tight and shook her head.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Luke…"

"Ok," he glanced around the room before looking back at the young girl. "Do you think…I mean, can we talk? Please?"

"Luke, I need to find Brooke…"

"I know. I know you do, she seemed upset. But at the same time, you're back Quinn…"

"I am…"

"And I…I don't want to have things awkward. I mean…"

"Lucas…" she touched his arm to stop him. "It won't be awkward," she promised and he slowly nodded, still a little unsure. "Do we have things to talk about? Probably. But at the same time not really. Everything is fine…"

"And Brooke?"

"She hasn't laughed in so long Luke…She mentioned you and laughed…I'm not going to tell her anything. There is no need to. It's done with…"

"No, I mean…well thanks, but I meant more is she ok? What's going on there Quinn?"

"I can't tell you…" she let out a dry laugh and shook her head.

"You used to tell me everything…"

"It's not my everything to tell," she gave a light shrug. "I've missed you Luke," she slowly slide her arms around his neck for a hug. "I hope we can get back to how we were once…"

"Which way is that?" he squeezed her tight and heard her sigh.

"Friends…"

"Seems to be everyone's favorite word today," he let out a dry laugh as she pulled back.

"We're better friends," she told him and he slowly nodded. "I'm going to go check on Brooke. But maybe…maybe we can all meet at the café later? Old times sake?"

"That sounds good. I'm sure mom would love to see you…"

"Ok cool," she held his gaze a moment longer before spinning around and going on the search for her best friend.

"Everyone wants to be fucking friends," the blonde rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Never realizing until then that the hated that stupid word.

* * *

_Started thinking about this story today…hope you enjoyed the new update!_

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Look…I'm sorry," the brunette repeated as she sat on the table outside the school. "I know I should have called sooner and let you know what was going on, how I was doing. I just got…I got distracted. God, this place is so different than home," she fell back and glanced around. "But I like it here," her eyes trailed over to her best friend standing outside the gym laughing with her friends. "I think things are going to be good here...and I miss you. So please…call me back, bye," she clicked off on her phone and gazed at the phone in her hand. She knew he was mad, she sorta understood it but she hated fighting with him. It was frustrating.

"Hi," she squinted in the light and lifted her head to a person standing above her.

"Hello…" she looked at the nervous boy as he bounced up and down on his feet. "Can I help you?"

"No," he dropped down beside her and quickly shook his head. "I mean, I was just saying hi."

"Oh, well hello…" she pushed a smile and he gave an uncomfortable one back in return. "I'm Brooke…"

"Yeah, I know. My name is Mouth," he held out his hand and she slowly took it. "I was at lunch with you. Well, sorta. I was walking over when you were walking away."

"Oh," it slowly clicked where she saw him and gave a real big smile. He seemed sweet. "Yeah, sorry about that. Had a phone call," she flipped her hand up to show her phone and he nodded.

"No, I know. You just seemed upset so was just making sure you were alright."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you, Mouth. But I'm fine," she flipped her hand at him and dismissed it. "I just have this boyfriend and he doesn't handle me being this far away from him well."

"Well I can see why," he blurted out and suddenly started to blush when her brow rose at him. "I just mean, you're really pretty. I'm sure he doesn't like you not with him all the time."

"Thanks Mouth. You're pretty cute yourself," she rocked into him and he let out a small laugh. "You have a girlfriend?" she wondered but he quickly shook his head no. "Well I think we should find you one."

"Oh, well girls here aren't really into guys like me."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not a jock," he gave a short shrug and her eyes dropped in the corners. She hated to hear that. Mouth seemed sweet, he did take time to come check on her and he didn't even know her. She could only imagine how he would treat his girlfriend. "Girls here…well some are really shallow. They go for guys like Luke and Clay. Went after Nathan until he settled down with Haley. Plus, the few girls that do give me the time of day get scared off by Rachel."

"Rachel? She's the scary red head, right?" she asked and he let out a loud laugh.

"She isn't scary," he told her shaking his head at how people always thought that. "She is just Rachel. We've been friends for years, so she is really protective of me. The last girl I dated…well it didn't end well and Rachel gave her a broken nose."

"Damn Mouth," Brooke laughed as he blushed. "Got one of the hottest girls in school by your side. Seems like a pretty good position to be in to me."

"It's…it's alright I guess," he gave a short shrug and trailed his eyes away from her and around the courtyard; landing on Rachel talking to Quinn and ever so often cutting her eyes over and Brooke and Mouth. Brooke catching something in his eyes, before he quickly blinked it away. "But, I don't know if anyone mentioned it to you. I mean, I know you're Quinn's best friend so I'm sure it will be, but Rachel is throwing a party at her place tonight. I don't know if you're busy, but if not you should come."

"Oh," her heart raced a bit and she shifted uncomfortable on the bench. "I can't…" she shook her head and he frowned. "I mean, I'd love too, sure it will be fun, but I have some stuff to do. I just moved in and need to get settled."

"Oh, ok. Well maybe next one," he stood and she forced a smile. However, knowing it will be a long time before she goes to a party again. "Bye, Brooke."

"Bye," she gave a small wave as he started heading toward the gym. "Mouth!" she called and he paused to turn and face her. "Any girl would be lucky to have someone like you."

"Think you maybe could tell them that for me?" he teased and she laughed. "Bye, Brooke…" he waved and spun back on his feet toward the gym. Brooke watching as he stopped to give the red head at the doors a look before stepping inside. The red head girl sending Brooke a slight glare before yanking open the door and stepped inside.

"Girls and their territory," Brooke rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Brooke!" Quinn jogged toward her friend with a large smile on her face. "Hey!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, how was the rest of your day?" worry flickered over her and Brooke did the best she could not to freak. She knew she was looking out for her; she was just being her best friend. However, she felt every time Quinn looked at her she looked at her like she was broken. Yes, ok she wasn't…great, but she didn't want her friend to treat her like a child.

"Great!" Brooke forced a smile and gave a fake happy skip. "I really like my classes. I just…I'm not sure all your friends care for me."

"Like who?" Quinn spun on her feet and locked her arm with her friend's.

"Most are really cool," she rushed to say. "I really like, Haley. She is super sweet and Mouth is cool. Lucas…he is awesome," she held back a smile and missed when her friend looked down on that. "Plus, Clay is pretty awesome. But I don't think Rachel is really super excite I'm here. I was talking to Mouth a second ago and I swore I'd explode with the evil looks she was sending my way."

"Oh, B, don't even worry about Rachel. That is just her. She takes some getting used to," she waved her hand at that and chose not to tell her Rachel did ask about Brooke. They were talking while Mouth and Brooke were and of course she went super protective. "Mouth and Rach…they have a weird relationship. Always have."

"He cares about her…like a lot."

"Yeah, we all know that," Quinn told her, everyone in the group greatly aware of that. "But she does really care about him too. She is just really over protective. She doesn't want him getting hurt."

"Yeah, well I can respect that."

"But Rachel is throwing a party. Want to go? Maybe get back into being a high school senior for a while?"

"Oh I would, but my third period gave me all this work I have to make up," Brooke faked a whine bounced her books in her arms. "Apparently they have a big project that is due next week and I really want to try to have it finished in time."

"Well you want me to stay in? Help you out?"

"No, don't be silly. Plus, it's British Lit and I know how much you hate that. Odds are high we will just sit around bitching about the project and never finish."

"I just find the class pointless. I mean, they talk so…funny…"

"I know," Brooke laughed walking around the car and climbing in. Her friend following suit on the other side.

* * *

Walking up the steps to the small café, the dark haired boy pulled open the door and heard the little bell above announce his arrival. Searching his eyes around the small area they landed on the older woman behind the counter refilling a cup.

"Karen…"

"Nathan, hey honey," the older woman placed down the pot and whipped her hands on her apron. "What are you doing here? You hungry?" she pushed up on her toes to give him a hug and dropped back before him. "Or you just looking for Haley?"

"No," he chuckled and shook his head. "None of those. I was just seeing if Luke was here. He wasn't at your place…"

"Oh, yes. He is in the back," she pointed over her shoulder. "Everything ok, Nathan?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just have an essay I was going to ask him about," he lied and the older woman gave him a questionable look before slowly nodding.

"Well…if you're sure that is all," she slowly started to move back behind the counter and nodded for him to go ahead. "You can go back there."

"Thank you," he gave a tight lip smile and headed in the back. Pushing open the swinging doors he stepped inside and heard the music coming from the back. "Luke, hey man," he spun the corner to find the older blonde running dishes.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucas cut his pale blue eyes at his brother before looking back at the dish in his hand. "Looking for Hales?"

"No, I was actually looking for you," he told him and the blonde's brow arched confused to why he would be looking for him. They were close, yes. Over the years got very close, however they literally just saw each other not even an hour ago at school. "Just wanted to make sure you were cool…with the whole Quinn being here thing…" he spoke slowly and watched his brother tense up and stop his work. "That a no…"

"No, it's not a no. I'm glad she is back. I know Haley is excited, Lydia I'm sure also," he gave a casual shrug and started back working.

"And you?"

"I'm good," he told him after a long pause. "What happened, happened and we moved on. We and I both are over it. Had a good talk and we are good."

"Luke…"

"What Nate?" he slammed his hand down and watched the water splash up onto him. "Want me to tell you it sucks? Ok, at first it sucked and freaked me out. However, it's Quinn. She will always be special to me and she knows that. But…it's nothing more than that. It will _never _be more than that…"

"Well, if you say so," Nathan crossed his arms and leaned up against the counter. "Brooke's pretty hot," he mentioned and watched his brother roll his eyes, but didn't miss the small smile that passed his lips for a brief moment.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I can still admit when I chick is hot. Brooke is hot," he repeated and his brother laughed. "Plus, I saw ya'll talking this morning. Ya'll seem to enjoy each other's company."

"She is a cool girl," Lucas shrugged it off as nothing. "But Brooke has a boyfriend…and she really seems to have issues."

"Tell me a girl who doesn't…"

"Yes, but…she is also Quinn's best friend…"

"Right…forgot that for a minute."

"Yeah, but I mean…I met the girl today," he told him, knowing he felt he clicked with her some, but wouldn't admit that. Well as much as you can click with someone in one day of knowing them. However, like he said, Brooke had issues, issues he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with right then. And again, she was Quinn's best friend. "However, I have a lot of shit to do before I can leave and I want to get out early so I can head to Rach's. Catch you later at the party?"

"Yeah," Nathan pushed off the counter and paused a moment. Trying to read if his brother was really ok or just saying that. "Later man," he slapped his shoulder and started out of the back. Knowing if Lucas did have an issue he would talk to Haley before he would talk to him anyway.

* * *

"I'm sorry, B," Quinn flipped through her closet for something to wear. "He is such an asshole. Why you put up with him I'll never know."

"No one will," the brunette mumbled as she ran her thumb over the picture in her hand. "We are complicated. Always will be."

"I know, but you deserve better," she repeated for about the millionth time, but knew she sounded like a damn broken record. "Sooner or later his ass better realize that or you will drop him."

"Probably not," she muffled to herself before tossing the picture to the side. "But you look cute."

"Thanks," she tugged a shirt over her head and smoothed out the wrinkles. "Are you sure you don't mind me going tonight? I don't want to leave you alone."

"Quinn, I don't mind," Brooke repeated. "I know how much all your friends have missed you and how excited they are for you to be home. They invited you to this party and I think you will have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure, but I just wish you would go too."

"I'm just not ready, Quinn," she told her with a light shrug. "I don't think I can be in that atmosphere right now. At some point, yes, but not tonight and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," she moved over to the bed and dropped down beside her. She understood why Brooke didn't want to go to a party. She had been adjusting so much to life the last few days she completely understood that. However, she wanted to spend time with her friends, as welcoming as they had been to her she didn't realize just how much she truly missed them all. Yet, Brooke was her main priority at this time and she didn't want to leave her alone. "You know, I think I'm just going to stay in tonight."

"No," Brooke started to shake her head quickly to object. "No, you are going. I don't need you babysitting me Quinn. I love you, I do but I'm fine. Go out with your friends, have fun and I promise I'll get over all this and go to the next one."

"There is _nothing_ you have to get over Brooke," Quinn squeezed her hand to let her know quickly. "What happened to you…I…I can't imagine."

"But it happened and I have to move on from it. However, that won't be tonight. So you go, have fun and just be careful."

"Ok…"

"Quinn, go!" she laughed when she saw her friend unsure of it. "Have fun."

"I'm just ten minutes away if you need me," she slowly stood, however still questioning just how shitty of a friend she was for leaving.

"I know you are…"

"Call me if you need anything and I gave you Haley's and Rachel's number…"

"And I'll even remember to brush my teeth before bed," she teased and got an eye roll from her best friend.

"Smart ass…" she grabbed her keys from the dresser and paused a moment longer at the door looking at her friend. "I love you, B."

"I love you, too," she forced a smile and her friend slowly nodded before stepping out the room. Brooke sitting on the bed until she heard the door shut and she sunk back. "Bye…" she drummed her fingers on her bed thinking. The apartment so scary quiet she knew she had to go somewhere else or she would freak.

* * *

"Mom," he groaned when another large pile of dishes come through the small window. "Seriously?" his brows arched annoyed as he snatched it.

"I'm sorry; I can't control people coming in…"

"I know and I know the money is good, but can't I just finish the dishes tomorrow? I'll wake up early and come do them…" he pleaded and his mother let out a sigh. He was only supposed to cover for a few hours and he was hoping to be out by nine so he could get ready and head to meet his friends. The close normally around ten, however, if people keep coming in his mother doesn't turn them away. Annoyingly to the blonde they hadn't stopped coming in all night and now it was getting close to ten. "Please mommy," he stuck out his bottom lip and she let out a loud laugh.

"Ok," she caved and he lit up with excitement. "I have to head out to relieve the sitter with Lily soon any way. So, I'll just flip the sign and run one more load so I can have some for morning and you can leave. We only have a couple more people in here and I'll send them out."

"Mom, you're the best!"

"So they keep telling me…" she spun on her feet and over to the front door.

"Alright," Lucas hit the washer and untied the apron from his waist as he headed out of the backroom. "Mom, text me when you get home!" he yelled to the older woman standing at a table to refill someone's coffee and tossed his apron on the counter. "See you tomorrow," he told her and she gave him a wave as he gripped the handle of the front door and paused noticing the familiar girl sitting at a back table alone. A computer before her, but he noticed how instead of using it she just stared off at her coffee cup. She was a mystery to him and he didn't know why. She seemed so on guard all the time and even when she was laughing he took notice how after a while she would get that distant look again. For reasons he didn't know he really wanted to know what she was thinking when she spaced out like that. "Brooke…" he pushed back from the door and toward the girl who jumped in her seat.

"Oh…" she swallowed hard and shook her head of her thinking. "Luke…hey…"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh…I was just working on some school work," she tapped the pen in her hand on the notebook beside her and he lifted his brow at the random drawling all over it. "I keep getting distracted," she blushed and he chuckled easing down beside her in the chair. Brooke without even thinking sliding herself back from his a few inches.

"Well, probably because it's a Friday night and you're doing homework," he teased and she laughed a little. "Did know one tell you about the party tonight? I mean, you know you _are_ invited right?"

"Oh yeah, Mouth mentioned it to me, Quinn is actually there," she told him and missed when he tensed a fraction. "But I just wasn't really in the mood to go. I'm kinda exhausted from the move and everything so was just going to try and catch up on some homework."

"Well aren't you a rebel," he teased and caught when her smile seemed way too forced.

"But um…are you not going to the party?" she brushed her hair back and shifted a little uncomfortable about how close he was to her. She didn't really like people that close to her anymore.

"I am, but I had to cover a shift. This is my mom's place," he flipped his hand around before nodding his head forward at the woman who kept shifting her eyes over at the young couple.

"That's really cool," Brooke told him honestly, finding it really cool he worked with his mom. She didn't remember the last time she ever saw her parents. "Must be nice to have a job, make your own money. My parents help me out but it seems like they are more paying me to stay out of their business."

"That really sucks…"

"Such is life," she gave a light shrug and again shifted in her seat.

"Well, if you ever want a job here, I'm sure my mom would love the help," he teased and her head snapped over to him with a serious expression.

"Really? She would give me a job?"

"Well, I was kinda kidding, but if you are really looking for a job she definitely would give you one…"

"That would be so cool," she smiled, a real one this time. She wanted a job; well she thought she might want a job. In reality it would probably suck working, but she wanted something to keep her busy. She didn't want her mind thinking so much and having too much time.

"If cleaning after people seems cool," he let out a dry laugh and searched his eyes around to find his mom. "Mom!" he called across the room and she lifted a brow up at him as she finished counting down her drawer. "Come here a second," he asked, giving a smile to one of the regulars as they headed out.

"That's your mom?" Brooke's eyes widened and he nodded. "She looks so young…"

"Yeah," he chuckled leaning back in his chair. "She had me…young…"

"Weren't you just begging five minutes ago to get out of here?" Karen teased as she walked over to them. "And here you sit," she teased, dancing her eyes over at Brooke and giving a knowing smile that Lucas rolled his eyes at.

"Mom, this is Brooke. Brooke this is my mom, Karen…"

"Well, nice to meet you Brooke," Karen held out her hand that the young girl took.

"You too…"

"Well mom, Brooke was actually wondering if you were looking for anyone to cover a few shifts. She needed some extra cash…"

"Well, I'm kinda full right now with staff," Karen told her honestly and Brooke gave a small frown. "But Tabitha is pregnant and about to pop. If you want I could maybe give you a couple days a week, and then when she has her baby you pick up the rest of her shifts?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Karen laughed a little at how excited she seemed about that. "Just come in after school next Tuesday. We'll get you set up."

"Thanks Karen, you're the best," Brooke gave a genuine smile before looking back down at her notepad and started to scribble down some notes.

Lucas's eyes lingering on her a moment as he started to speak. "You know, mom," he slowly trailed his eyes to his mother who was eyeing him curiously. "You go ahead and leave. I'll close down here."

"Weren't you heading to a party?"

"Yeah, but you've been to one you've been to a million. You've been here all day, go home," he gave her a smile and she gave a small laugh.

"Alright, honey," she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Bye Brooke, nice meeting you."

"Oh, you too," the younger brunette smiled, missing the whole conversation and shared looks from the mother and son. "See you next week."

"See you then," Karen gave a warm smile before untying her apron and heading in the back to get her stuff.

"Thanks for that Luke," Brooke looked at him and smiled. "If you treat a stranger so nicely, I can only imagine how nice you are to your friends," she teased and he let out a chuckle and stood up.

"Well I don't see you being a stranger to long," he tapped his rolled up apron on the table and her head twisted to look at him confused but he just offered a smile. "Finish your homework, Pretty Girl," he grinned before walking off.

* * *

"And back!" the red head shouted and all four girls shot back the clear glasses and felt it burn down their throat. Quinn cringing as she felt it warm over her skin and settle down in her stomach.

"Oh god, I don't know if can drink like I used too," Haley slapped the glass down and inhaled a sharp breath. "I definitely don't think I can," she weaved back on her feet a step and regained her balance.

"When did my sis become such a lightweight?" Quinn teased, tossing her arm over her sister's shoulder and the group laughed.

"Around the time she decided to spend _every_ Friday and Saturday night in with Natey Boy…" Rachel teased and Haley rolled her brown eyes and gave a light shrug.

"Rather spend the night in with him than passing out in a stranger's bed," she shot back at her red headed friend who sent her a glare as the group erupted into 'oohs…'

"Ok let's retract the claws," Quinn waved her hands at them boy and grabbed her beer for a long sip, truly enjoying her time. She forgot how much fun it was to party and cut loose with her friends. Don't get her wrong, Brooke and she had some awesome times, but she really did miss her core group of friends she had since she was a child.

"Speaking of claws, where is that friend of yours?" Rachel flipped her hair back to send a flirty glance at some boy passing before returning her attention to her friend.

"How do you hear claws and think Brooke?" Bevin questioned confused, she didn't talk to the girl long, but when she did she seemed extremely nice. She liked her.

"Because if she sinks her claws into Mouth, I'll sink my claws into her," Rachel threatened with a cold glare and Haley watched as something flickered through her sister as she slammed her glass down.

"Watch it, Rachel," Quinn warned turning to face her. "Mouth approached Brooke to be nice. She has a boyfriend so chill out. And even if for some random ass reason she and Mouth were ever anything, which again I state wouldn't happen; you wouldn't do a damn thing to her."

"California make you hard or something James?"

"No, but a whole lot of shit did," she informed her gripping her fist tight, taking a step forward so she was nose to nose with someone she really concerned her best friend. "You know I love you, but back off Brooke, got it? She has enough shit going on and doesn't need you adding to it," she growled, keeping a cold stare with the red head before sliding her beer across the counter and walking off.

"Whoa," she vaguely recognized someone's voice as she slammed into a shoulder but ignored it as she moved out the back door. Feeling the warm air hit her in the face she inhaled it deep and slowly released it in hopes to calm herself. Gripping her hands through her hair, the wind caught a weird way and for a breath moment when she closed her eyes she could smell it again. The crimson smell of blood and when she smelt it she heard it, heard her friend crying, heard the bat cracking…it all came back so fast it made her stomach churn the wrong way and for a second she swore she might be sick.

_"I…I found someone." _

_"He is barely breathing and his bleeding. God there is so much blood."_

_"He isn't moving." _

"You hit me and I don't even get a sorry?" she heard play in her mind and her eyes squeezed tighter as tears built in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she started to apologize and felt light headed and as if the whole place started to spin in circles. "I didn't mean too…I didn't…I shouldn't have made you go…"

"Quinn!" a hand grabbed her shoulder and she snapped back into reality and jumped back. "Quinn…" she blinked her tear filled eyes and slowly started to make out the face before her.

"Clay?"

"Hey," he knocked the tear from her cheek and saw the fear and panic in her eyes. "It's me," he whispered out and she quickly dove into his arms. "Shh…it's me…" he soothed and she gripped him tight. "Quinn what's wrong? I said your name, like, ten times but you just kept telling me sorry, that you didn't mean too…shouldn't have made me go…go where? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she shook her head quickly and held him tight. "It was nothing…"

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me," he told her, but she just remained silent and hugging him tight. "We have been best friends since we were four…" he teased and for some reason just like always hearing his laugh sent a calming chill over her and her heart started to slow down.

"I've missed your laugh…" she whispered slowly pulling back.

"Well I've missed all of you," he joked and she let out a smile that he noted didn't reach her eyes. "What has you upset? Why did you storm out of here?"

"Rachel," she shook her head and took a step back from him. "She was just being…"

"Rachel?" his brow arched and she released a dry laugh.

"Pretty much…"

"You've been back a few days, Quinn. Don't let her get to you, you know better than that…"

"I know. She was just talking about Brooke and it annoyed me…"

"Ah, Brooke…the new mystery girl who arrived with you. People have been talking about that one…"

"Well they need to stop," she snapped and his brows pulled together at his response. "Sorry…I…I didn't mean to snap at you. I just meant, people just need to leave her alone."

"She must have one hell of a story to make you so damn protective…"

"Brooke has been through a lot," she agreed, turning on her feet and moving down the steps to feel the sand between her toes. "But…she has also been there for me. She's…done things for me," she remained vague and he slowly nodded as he came to sit beside her.

"Want to talk about it? And I don't mean Brooke; I mean what has you so weirded out."

"It all goes hand in hand," she frowned and shook her head. "God, everything here seems so different, yet so the same. Like no time passed at all while I was gone…"

"It did pass," he locked eyes on her and she quickly cut them to the ground. "People changed, we grew apart, grew together. Moved on," he spoke the last one and watched it hit a nerve. "Took a while but people moved on."

"Good…" she let out a broken laugh and wrapped her arms around herself as she looked forward at the waves crashing.

"But for the record," he spoke and she continued looking at the ocean a moment before cutting her eyes back at him. "I _am_ glad you're back…"

"Yeah," she gave a gentle smile before looking back out before her. "I am too…"

* * *

"Oh god," Brooke threw her head back laughing as she shook her head at the boy beside her. "You're too much, Lucas, way too much."

"So you keep telling me," he finished wiping the counter and sat his towel down beside the girl sitting on it. "Want a refill on your coffee?" he nodded his head at her now almost empty cup and she shoved it forward with a very childlike, "_please"_.

"You spoil me, Coffee Boy," she teased, brought the cup up to her lips and his eyes squinted when he caught sight of the mark across her collar bone. "What?"

"Umm…" he darted his eyes to the counter before trailing them back up to the spot.

"Oh…" she followed his gaze and tugged her shirt up, hating the makeup Quinn applied earlier had worn off. Twenty four hour coverage her ass. "My boyfriend, umm…" she faltered out when she couldn't think of anything to say about the large bite mark that made a bruise.

"…Bit…you?" Lucas let out a slightly angry laugh at that. He would admit, he had been with girls and left a hickey here or there, hell his received them and there had been times a girl's nails dug so dip into his back it drew blood, but he had _never_ bit a girl like that, that it looked so…rough.

"It's not like that…" she shifted on the counter and he caught when suddenly about a million walls shot up around her.

"What's it like then?"

"Lucas…" she rolled her head to the side and shook her head. "Stop…"

"Stop, what?" he pushed back from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop this…whatever you're doing," she waved her hand up and down him. "You _just_ met me. Stop trying to figure me out. You don't know me; you don't know what goes on in my life so stop."

"I may not know what goes on in your life Brooke and I might have just met you but I know even in my craziest sexcapades I _never_ bit the shit out of someone."

"Well maybe you aren't doing something right then," she jumped off the counter and he quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. The young girl wincing and she jerked it back from him.

"Christ, Brooke," he dropped her arm and watched her rub the sore bone. She didn't have a bruise, well on the outside, but the thing hurt like a bitch. She didn't break it, she didn't think, but she did something to it.

"Lucas…" she inhaled a deep breath and trailed her eyes to the ground as he body shook. "Please…please stop."

"Stop what?" he pushed and she bit hard on her trembling lip. "Brooke…I know I just met you. I'm aware. I've known you a few days, but…" her eyes traveled to meet his and he frowned. "Damn it Brooke…I want to know you're ok."

"It's not what you think, ok?" she tugged her shirt over her hands and felt the heat spread through her eyes. "I swear it's not what you think. Just please don't talk about it anymore. Don't tell anyone…please…"

"I wouldn't tell anyone…you can trust me…"

"I trust no one," she repeated for the second time to him and his head dropped. "Lucas, you're so nice and you're a lot of fun. So please don't make this a big deal. Just forget you saw anything. Please?" she pleaded and watched him battle that in his head before holding his hands up and taking a step back. "Thank you," she grabbed her bag from the counter and gave a tight lip smile. "I better go, but thank you for the coffee."

"I can walk you home if you want…"

"Think its best you don't," she rounded the corner and toward the front door. Pausing a second at the door to cast a final glance at him, before exiting and leaving a very confused boy behind her.


End file.
